Unexpected
by Mkatherinewrites10
Summary: Tris Prior has never been the prettiest girl in her group of friends. She is short, awkward, and absolutely HATES the school playboy Tobias Eaton. Who she has to admit is pretty hot. They start to get to know things about each other that nobody else knows about them. Tris becomes scared that she might have feelings for him, and he might have them for her. Sexual content. swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N AT END! hey everybody! This is my second fanfiction story! so enjoy chapter 1!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**FRIDAY NIGHT.**

This was getting ridiculous. Christina and Marlene have druggen me out to Club Divergent for the sixth week in a row, while they make a fool out of themselves dancing to the horribly loud techno music. All I do is sit at the bar and talk to the middle aged bar tender, Eric, about how bad this society turned out.

"Tris are you sure you don't want to come dance with us? It's a lot of fun!" Chris asks me. She nods her head to the bad music and smiles at me. Marlene stands beside her downing the diet coke she just got from Eric.

"No, It's okay you guys go have fun!" The corners of my mouth turn up into a smile. She looks at me awhile before shrugging and pulling Marlene back to the dance floor with her. I could see her long, dark hair swing over the rest of the people. She has always been that really tall girl. I smile to myself and hear the voice of something that I think sounds like hell.

Tobias. Fucking. Eaton.

"Hello Beatrice Prior." He smirks at me and sits on the bar stool next to me.

"What do you want Tobias." I say harshly and turn to face him, sipping my cherry coke.

"Woah, You don't have to be like that Beatrice. I just want a friendly conversation." He raises his hands in defense.

"I don't want any conversation with you." I growl at him.

"Oh but Beatrice I need you to." He says slyly. "I have made a deal with myself that by the end of the nigh I would have one of your hot friends in bed with me." I gape at him, does he think I'm gonna let that happen? I am NOT gonna let my bestfriends get in bed with that.

"That's not gonna happen Tobias." I spit out his name like it's sour in my mouth.

"But you see," He says ignoring my last comment. "If I have a friendly conversation with you and they see they know I'm a nice person and will really bump up my chances pf getting laid tonight." He smirks at me

"Why don't you just go talk to them." I sigh.

"Tobias Eaton doesn't chase girls. They chase him." He smirks again. "So pretend to laugh and smile." He nods his head and musters a fake laugh.

I give him a glare and do the unthinkable..

"PERV!" I yell, throwing tthe rest of my drink on his face. He looks shocked at me and wips his arm on his forehead, red-brown droplets still fall from his face.

"What the hell was that for!?" He shoits at me. I can see the anger flaring in his eyes.

"Don't even try to get with my friends! I will never let that happen!" I scream at him.

I run to the dance floor and find Chris and Marlene grinding on some strangers. I grab their arms and pull them of the guys.

"Tissy! WTF!" Marlene whines.

"I'm leaving so if you want a ride come on." I cross my arms over my flat chest.

"Tris. what did you do?" Chris grins wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"I threw my drink on Tobias Eaton because He was being a gross playboy." I say looking at the wall on my right side.

"Tobias Eaton!" Marlene squels. "He's so hot! I wouldn't mind if that boy-" She starts but Chris cuts her off.

"Mar don't even finish that sentence you dirty girl!" She playfully slaps Marlene's arm.

"I'm leaving, are you guys coming?" I oll my eyes. I hear a 'yea' and 'yes' so we walk out the door and climb into m piece of shit car. My heat doesn't work and it's a miracle to even get it started in the morning.

"Tris it's freezing in here!" Chris whines grabbing a spare blanket I keep in the back, Marlene gets shot gun. "When are you gonna get the heat fixed?"

"When are you gonna get your own car." She shuts her mouth. _I win!_

She rolls her eyes and groans. "Where are we going now?"

"Home." I say putting the keys in the ignition. "No!" They yell. "There's a party at Zeke's! Please can we go!" Marlene pleads.

"No." I say calmly. I hate saying no to them but I still do it.

"Please Beatrice Prior! I'll make you a deal!" Chris cries. I turn around and give her a 'go ahead' look.

"I won't take you shopping with me for a month." She exhales. I sigh and start the car.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**time for chapter 2! Enjoy! This is a pretty short chapter so beware... I'll be poting chapter 3 right away!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

I get home from Christina's at about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I unlock the front doorand walk into my cramped house.

I dump my car keys on the bench by the door, along with my bag and shoes. Why is it so quiet? My mothe is home from from work at the tattoo parlor and it's late in the afternoon, and for my father. Hell knows where he is. Probably in Las Vegas with some gamble tramp. He doesn't care about us. He never will. I walk up the stairs and the smell of alcohol fills my nose. well...That's not a good sign. My mom used to be an alcoholic and has stopped. She hasn;t picked up a drink in 12 years, until today I guess.

I look over the banister at the living room and see broken beer bottles scattered across the rug. My mom lays passed out on the glass coffee table holding an empty bottle.

I walk to the kitchen looking through yesterdays mail. I find a big yellow folder, it's already opened so I lay the contenets from the inside on the counter. I look them over.

Divorce papers? Seriously? Fuck this. Literaly Fuck him. I let out a frustrated groan and walk back to my mom, gotta clean this shit up.

"Mommy..." I sing, shaking her lightly awaker. "Mommy get up." Her eyes fluttet open and she smiles at me.

"Baby." She sighs. She looks around and sits up quickly, "Oh god. I gotta clean this up." She holds her head with one hand and tries to get up with the other.

"No. Mommy. I'm going to clean this up while you go sleep." She smiles again and slumps back down on the coffee table. I help her back up and take the bottle from her hand and tossing it lightly on the couch. I lead her to her room and tuck her into her bed kissing her head.

"Ahh I love you baby" She sings snuggling under the covers.

"Love you too." I whisper shutting the door and walking back to the living room.

I grab the broken bottles pieces one by one and put them in a trash bag.

I always liked my mom better. She never left like that asshole I call my father. When my brother Caleb died in a car crash my mom was the one who helped me get through it, my dad was the one who left to go fuck some califonian beauty. He never called or sent mail, well excepr for those damn divorce papers that are now haunting my thoughts.

I slump down on the couch, exhausted from the work and thoughts. I really just want to relax because I know Chris is going to invite me somewhere tonight. I turn on the TV and my mind wanders to a different thought. Tobias Eaton.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n at end! Hello all you beautiful people. I said in my last chapter that I was gonna upload a chapter right away...well I couldn't. AND I'M SORRY! I am a horrible person I know, I'm sorry. But of course i'm back with a chapter and WARNING i will be leaving for vacation on sunday so I will try to post a new chapter on both of my stories on saturday before I leave! Anyways here's some FOURTRIS but yes Tobias is still that ass, It's just the way the story is going just wait! k? k. love y'all here's another chapter**

**CHAPTER 3**

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

"Oh come on! Please Tris!" Chris exclaims through the phone. "Just a few hours!" I sigh. Chris and Marlene are trying to get me to ge to Club Divergent again. As if it wasn't enough last night.

"Ok Chris." She squeals. "But. Only for a few hours!"

"Ok love you bye!" She hangs up before I can get another word in. I slam the phone on the couch and walk to my room. The thoughts from earlier are nawing at my brain. I guess it's good I'm going to the club, get my mind straight. Even know I don't dane or flirt It's still away from home. I need to get away from home. I get changed and poke my head into my mom's room. She sits propped up on pillows watching TV.

"Mommy? I'm going to the club with Christina and Marlene." I say innocently.

"Okay bye baby have fun!" She seems better, more normal. I wave and pull the door almost shut, leaving a crack so she can see if anythings going on out there.

"Hit me with another Eric." I push my empty Coke cup towards the bar tender.

"I'm cutting you off Beatrice." I roll my eyes when he says my full name. He grabs the glass. "I know how you teenage girls are. You'll accuse me when you drink those extra pounds." He walks to the other end of the bar before I can snap at him. I scoff and turn around on my stool facing the dance floor.

Club Divergent was orginally an adult bar with _real_ alcohol, but then it got turned into a high school hang out only selling Coke products. So instead of looking at real wasted girls trying not to make a fool out of themselves you get fake, blonde tramps pretending to be high to get into some guys bed. Disgusting.

"Hello Beatrice. I can see you're not armed with any drinks tonight." Tobias sits next to me with his usual smirk on his stupid face.

"Why are you stalking me?" I sigh turning my whole body to face him.

"I still have not gotten any of your friends in my bed Beatrice." He fakes a pout. Girls think it's sexy, I think it makes him look like a retarted 5 year old.

"And you never will." I snap at him. The thing about Tobias Eaton is that he doesn't know when to stop. Earliers events come rushing back into my mind and I guess Tobias can tell.

"Beatrice? Are you okay? You seem-" He starts. With all the emotions in my body I do something I'd never thought I'd do.

I kiss him

It isn't sweet or passionate either. It's harsh. Pressing my mouth to his I kiss him hard. My hands tangle in his dark hair. His body is stiff (**lol divergent pun here)** with shock but then his hands grab my waist pulling me closer.

It feels amazing. All my thoughts are gone and my body feels like it's on fire. It goes on for a moment, our mouths at war, until I feel his hands move up onto my chest. I then remeber who I'm kissing.

I pull away quickly and look at him with wide eyes, like I'm scared.

"Wow Beatrice-" He starts to say but I stop his words by slapping him.

Hard

So hard my hand stings from the impact. He grabs his cheek with a hand.

Beatrice! What the hell!" He yells, enraged. He let's his hand drop and his fingers curl into a tight fist,

I look down at my stinging hand in shock like it's my hands fault, it's not. I then look at his red cheek, I can see my small handprint all swelly on his face. I almost feel bad from the hurt look in his eyes. Almost. I know better.

I run.

K

Now I wouldn't say that I like Marlene as a better friend but she's a better listener, she worries more about me. That's exactly why I woke her up at 3am.

"Marlene." I whisper to the lump next to me. I decided to stay at her house tonight because I didn't feel like going back to my mom and those papers still lingering on the kitchen counter. "Are you up Mar?"

"Mmmhmm." She mumbles sleeply.

"I kissed somebody tonight." I say quietly.

"Godd for you, Now go back to sleep." She mumbles again and switches her sleeping position to her back.

"It was Tobias Eaton." I whisper in her direction. I kinda wish she didn't hear me but of course she did. She shoots up in bed.

"Woah! Now I'm up!" She says. She turns to me and grins at me. She still looks pretty even with her tangled hair and mascara smudged under her eyes.

She soon starts to run over me with questions.

"What was it like? Was he a good kisser? I bet he was Lauren said he was when they hooked up after football homecoming. "Why did you do it?" She still has that grin on her face.

"Mar if I tell you will you promise not to tell Chris?" I look away from her and look at my feet which are now crossed pretzel style on top of Mar's bed.

"Of course. What is it Tris? It sounds serious." She looks at me with real concern.

"My dad sent divorce papers to my mom." I mumble. I only wanna tell Marlene because her parents got divorced when she was 12, she knows what it's like. "I kissed him because I was under a lot of pressure at the moment and he was fucking annoying so I kissed him to get my anger out."

"Tris I'm sorry, I'll help you get through it I promise! I'm here for you! I promise not to tell Chris either, She doesn't know what it's like." She gathers me into a hug and I can smell her strong coconut shampoo. I hug back and she speaks again.

"One last question." I nod. "How was it?" I can feel her grin.

"Just spectacular" And oddly enough, I kinda meant it...

**A/N- hey everybody! Quick thanks to all you beautiful people who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I love all of you. Also I just wanted to tell you guys...Yes this story is based of the amazing book 'The Duff.' By kody keplinger. I read that book non-stop months ago and I still remeber some important things so I based a story of it. Go read that book if you havn't cause it is fucking amazing. Okay bye everybody! I'll see ya SATURDAYYYYY!*hopefully***

**~Molliekatherine10 I LOVE Y'ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been forever! I know guys I love you but I got those reasons.**

**1.) Grounded...**

**2.) been working on my sequel for 'meant to be' which ended and the 2 chapter of the sequel is up.**

**3.) Sequel is called 'Remade' it my imagination has been flowing for that story.**

**4.) You don't care about any of this so let's get to the story.**

**Also I wanted to let you guys know that I told you that this story was based off the book the Duff right? Anyways it's gonna have my twists...*Cue evil laugh***

**I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**MONDAY**

My sunday was amazing. Quiet and Tobias Eaton free, unlike my Friday and Saturday. I climb out of my car and start to walk towards my hell. School.

"Tris! Eh meh god Tris!" A high pitched voice yells from my right, I turn to see Christina running or _wobbeling_ down the parking lot in her 6 inch heels.

"Hey Chris." I sigh with fake enthusisam, I'm such a horrible friend.

"There's a new student, and he's super hot!" She squeals and bounces on the balls of her feet. "Not that I care of course I have Will but I thought you might like to know... being single and Marlene has Lynn **(Yes I made Marlene a Lesbian/(Bisexual 'because she was grinding on a dude..') Kill me) **and I..have..um..Will." She trails off nervously and coughs.

I roll my eyes "I'm perfectly fine single and happy."

"Okay...but he is in our group of friends, He's friends with Will." She smiles. _This cannot end well._ I think as she takes my arm in hers and we walk into school.

PAGE BREAKAHHHHHHH

My regular seat in Language Arts is up front, right in the middle of Tobias and the new kid. I walk into the room with my bag slung over my shoulder and I stare at the back of the new kids neck. Even from that I can bet he _is _really hot. I take my seat in my chair and he turns to me and introduces himself. "Hey I'm Uriah." He smiles at me.

"Tris." I smile at him and take my Harry potter book that I'm reading for class out of my bag with my binder and I work on chapter fourteen.

"Beatrice stop working ahead." My teacher, Tori, Laughs and wiggles her finger diapprovingly at me. I let my lips turn into a small smile and I close the book and set it back on the desk.

"Okay class since we are almost finished with the book we are currently reading I will assign partners and you will finish it with them and write a report. Together!" She finishes and grabs a paper holding the names of partners. I really hope I get with Uriah. He seems nice and funny, and is reallyyyy cute. He is also the only person I know in here, except Tobias but I hate him.

"Uriah you are going to be with Edward." She says to Uriah and points to the back where Edward sits. Edward gives a boyish wave to him. "Beatrice you will be working with Tobias."

well Fuck...

I look at him with full hatred in my eyes hoping he's looking at me but he isn't. He has his hand running up and down the school slut, Lauren. Her face is red and she keeps giggling uncontrollably. Her skirt is short and tight and I woudn't be suprised if Tobias fucked her right here, right now.

"Tobias Eaton keep your hands to yourself." Tori snaps at him. He sighs and takes his hand away from her leg slowly setting it back on the desk. He looks at me and smirks and my eyes shot a glare at him.

"Are they dating?" Uriah whispers in my ear, I giggle a little because his breathe tickles the back of my neck.

I control myself and turn to him with a small smirk playing on my lips. "No. He's just a really big whore." He laughs quietly under his breathe. I turn back to the front and I can feel a glare on me from Tobias, He probably heard me. I turn to him a little and smirk at him giving a flirty wave. He looks shocked but when Tori turns around I give him the finger and frown turning back to the front as Tori writes the due date on board.

PAGEEEE BREAKAHHHH

After class Tobias follows me to my locker and leans against the one next to mine. "So when do you want me in your bedroom?" He smirks.

"Never. I dont even want you around me." I snap

"Woah calm down Beatrice, I meant for the project you dirty girl." He winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Today at 6. My house." I sigh, I just want to get this over with and never be near him again.

"What's wrong with my house." He asks offened.

"God knows what kind of dieseases are in there." I say disgusted. I see Uriah walking towards me and I wave at him, He asked if he could escort me to lunch and I said yea.

"Who's that?" Tobias asks sourly. "Your boyfriend?"

"Wow." I shut my locker door and clap "I'm surprised that you even know what that means comparing to your status." I see a glint of something in his eyes. Jealousy? No way.

"You ready Tris." Uriah asks putting an arm over my shoulder and smiling down at me. I like the gesture. I smile back and nod. We walk down the hall towards the lunch room. I can feel Tobias's eyes on us.

**Hello you beautiful people so how do you like that Jealous Tobias? I love it. I made a Tris+Uriah so Tobias gets jelous. MWAHAHAHAHAH! okay love you all. I'm gonna try to update this story more, I tend to give all my attention to my other story.**

**OMG ITS THUNDERING REALLY LOUD! GOTTA POST BEFORE POWER GO BAH BYE! Evil world...**

**~Molliekatherine10 **


	5. Chapter 5

**okay everybody this chapter gets...sexual. This story is not rated M because It is not detailed like smutt or whatever so if your looking for lemons go to the M section. Ok let's get started.**

**Also thanks for all those reviews! Almost 30!**

**FOURTRISSSSS**

**Enjoy the program...**

**I don't own divergent**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Monday Evening**

When I unlock the front door and walk into the foyer I can only accept the worse but hope for the best as the sour smell of alcohol hits me like a piece of glass. My mind thinks divorce papers.

As i walk up the stair I know that this drinking probably won't stop, there's a pattern going. I see broken bottle glass strewn across the living, some shards even in the dining room. The clear piece of glass that is usually on the coffee table is in a few large pieces against a wall. I sigh and try not to let this bother me, I try not to let tears come.

I check my mom's room to see if she's in there and she lays on her stomach passed out. She looks so peaceful and calm, her pale blonde hair just like mine is laid out all across her back and the sheets. Her pale skin glows even with the alcohol in her system. I smile a little and go clean up the living room.

I pick up the shards of glass slowly, trying not to cut myself for the sixth time. Red blood comes out of my palm and wrists and some of my tears mix with them. I silently sob while my phone rings, I wipe my face and try to not break down again.

"Hello?" I stiffle a sob as I flip my cellphone open.

"I'll be over in twenty mintues, Just thought I'd call and be considerate." Tobias says through the phone.

I cry loudly "No! You can't come over!" I yell.

"Beatrice, are you okay? You sound like your crying." He sounds concerned.

"Like you care." I snap. "I'm fine, I'll be over at your house." I shut the phone and drop the bag in the trash can. I walk back into the foyer grab my keys and get the car.

PAGE BREAKAHHHHH

You always have that one house that is bigger and nicer and BIGGER than yours, the rich family in the poor neighborhood. That house is Tobias Eaton's house.

I can't help but gawk as I pull up into his long driveway and walk slowly up to his masion's glass front door. Before I can even knock he pulls the door open with the my hand in a fist positioned right where the door would be.

"Hello Beatrice." He smirks.

"Well I see you're eager." I scoff quickly placing my down at my side and and pushing past him into his house. I can tell that's it a home where you take your shoes off before you walk on the floor so I slip my converse off and push them neatly by the door with my foot.

I look around. "Do you want the tour." He grins at me.

"Nope." I pop the p. "I just want to get this over with." I smile.

"Your loss." He huffs and grabs my wrist and drags me up a set of stairs into the living room. He drags me to a hallway and drags me up a second set.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To my bedroom of course." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh no!" I whine, yanking my hand away from his tight grasp. "Why can't we just work in the living room?"

"You said you wanted to get this over with so we can get this over quickly with my laptop, which is up in my room." He explains slowly. I huff amd stomp up the stairs.

"Ya know most girls would be excited to get in my bedroom." He points out and I sit on his bed. His room is not what I expected really, It's clean and orginized except for a few video game cases lying next to the flat screen. He goes over to his bookcase (I also didn't expect him to have so many books!) and pulls out Harry potter and the order of the pheonix, our book we're reading for class. **(I chose this book because I know what its about, my older sister in highschool did a project for this, I have no idea what the scarlet letter is.) **When he bends over I can see the band of his black boxers peek out from under his jeans. I blush and turn my head away to look at the wall in front of me. Tobias sits at his computer with the book and flips through the pages.

"Did you have any ideas for the report?" He asks not turning away from the screen.

"Oh great it's gonna be one of those projects where I do all the work." I scoff.

"Justed wanted your opinion." he sighs. "Your quite stubborn." He points out.

"So I've been told." He chuckles.

"So I think we should write a report about the Order." He suggests.

"Now way." I shake my head. "Everybodies doing that, we are going to do the report on the orbs containing prophecies."

"So demanding." He sighs.

"Just trying to get a good grade." I say

"We would get an excellent grade if we did the report on the Order." He points out.

"We are doing it on the Prophecies. That's final." I snap.

"yes sir." He rolls his eyes.

for the next hour we suggest ideas back and forth but my ideas always win. After about two hours we finsish and I command him to email me the paper.

"I can show myself out." I say and start getting up. He walks out from behind his computer desk and grabs my wrist dragging me down to sitting position on the bed. "I'm not letting you in my pants Tobias, I've told you that before." I say

When I look at him his eyes are filled with concern. "I just wanna talk." He says quietly.

"About what?" I say back quietly.

"Why were you crying on the phone, why does ever time I talk to you your eyes glaze over and fill with tears even if you wipe them away and break your gaze I still see you." He sets his hand on my knee and I can't help but think of Lauren. I brush his hand off my knee.

"It's been a rogh time at my house." I whisper. "But it's not like you care." I snap and tears fill my eyes.

"Tris I may be a dick but I do have a heart." He points out. I laugh a little as he leans in close to my face, if I move 1 centimeter I could be kissing him. Instead he moves 1 centimeter and kisses me. His lips are warm and it feels nothing like it felt at Club Divergent. It was full of passion, and it was soft but soon it deepened and filled with want. I clawed at his shirt and he rips it over and kisses me again clawing at my shirt this time. I take it off and he undos my bra like a professional. I don't feel insecure like I should. Tobias positions me so I'm under him and he starts to take my pants off, my eyes are wide and his our full of lust. I claw at his pants too. He grabs a condom from the night stand kisses me again and soon we are having sex and my thoughts are muted.

**until next time...**

**review?**

**don't judge my sexy time scene, I'm not good at writing those..**

**~M**


	6. Chapter 6

**oh hey guys... it's been awhile.**

**I proably rewrote this chapter um...12 times.**

**enjoy this long awaited chapter**

**enjoy the program *kisses***

**what chapter are we on?**

**CHAPTER 6 (?)**

**Tuesday**

It was really awkward sitting in launguage arts that morning.

Tobias running his hand over any girl he could get his hands on, it got me steaming and I have no idea why.

Uriah would try to engage me into a conversation but I would usually just drown out and fix my eyes on my desk. I felt sorry for Uriah, he was trying to be nice and I was blowing him off just because I was mad at Tobias for acting like well...Tobias. I shouldn't even care about Tobias because he doesn't care about me.

I have to admit that Uriah was _really hot,_ but not as hot as Tobias-

_wait what?_

_Did I really just say that?_

_I really just said that.._

And it wasn't a lie.

Tobias was hot and I was jealous of those skanks who got to sleep with him. What is happening to me?

K.

I can't help myself.

Every couple of mintues my eyes drift over towards his table where he sits with his only true friend Zeke and 5 other girls.

Zeke's brother is Uriah, we just didn't know till this year because Uriah was homeschooled and didn't want to socilize at Zeke's parties.

Before I know what I'm doing I let go of Uriah's hand and walk over to his table where I can hear him engaging in a conversation with a blonde with big lips. He puts on a face to look like he's interested in her summer vacation story but he's not, It's just a trick to make you get into bed faster. Now that I think about it that's proably how I got into his bed.

Big lips stops running her mouth when she sees me approach, eyes narrowing. Everyone turns to look at me too except Tobias and so I tap him on the shoulder.

He sighs and turns around "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you. About the project." I say

"The project is fine." He says to me

" I'm not going to get a shitty grade because you can't get out of bed to email it to me." All the girls gasp. He sighs again and stands up. I grab his wrist and drag him down the hall hearing big lips say "What a bitch."

Where are we going?" Tobias asks me as I drag him down the hall further from the lunch room. I already know where we're going but I don't tell him.

we arrive at the supply closet and I usher him inside the tiny space. "I'm going to make a wild guess and say that this isn't about the project." He raises the eyebrow at me.

"Shut up." Is all I tell him before we meet halfway. His hands grip my waist right away while my hands tangle in his hair pulling him closer. He's so tall that have to lean my head back almost all the way to kiss him. He slams me against the shelves lining the closet and a broom or mop tumbles over making a loud noise. His hands fumble with the hem of my shirt but I untangle my hands from his hair and place my hands over his, shaking slightly.

"We can't do this now." I remove my hands and fumble with the door knob.

"When?" He growls, making me want to do it right here right now.

"Your house. 6 o'clock." I finally push the door open and walk out slowly. I straighten my back and wipe my lip off. I put a smirk on my face and walk back to the lunch room with Tobias gaping behind me.

YES ANOTHER PAGE BREAK!

As I get home from school I find myself in shock as I start counting down the minutes, hours, seconds until I can be with Tobias again.

As I walk up the stairs I brace myself for the stench of alcohol to fill the air around me but it never comes, I sigh in relief.

My mother sits peacefully on the couch, watching a TV show I have never seen. No bottles or cans in sight, not shards of glass anywhere. Perfect, the day is going lovely.

"Hi mommy." I walk over and kiss her on her check and sit down next to her, my bag dropped at my feet.

"Hi sweetums how was school?" She asks.

"Great." I reply. "I accually have a project I need to work on with a 'friend' at 6."

She turns to me and smiles, "Okay Baby." she goes back to her show. "Do you want to watch a movie with me before you go?" I nod

We end up just watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on ABC family, my favorite out of all the movies. **(you guys can't judge me on my Harry Potter obsession...I hate you.)** I soon find myself checking my phones time every second waiting for it to turn 6 o'clock so I can leave and be with the person I hate the most, funny how things work out.

I run down the stairs when the clock hit 5.50. "Bye mom!" I shout and run out the door to my car.

Even though I'm excited...Weird. I will not get my first ticket because of Tobias. There is a line that I will not cross for him. I arrive at his masion and walk quickly to the door. I knock and Tobias answers with a smirk a few seconds after. The rest is a blur.

MAN THERE ARE ALOT OF PAGEY BREAKYS IN HERE!

"I'm okay with being used." Tobias says propping himself up on his elbow watching my put my bra on. "But why am I being used Beatrice?"

"Distraction." I answer truthfully shrugging my shirt on.

"From what?" He asks.

"I don't trust you." I narrow my eyes. "You don't care."

"Sure I do. We're friends." He says, I burst out laughing.

"More like...Fuck buddies." I laugh.

"I am okay with that too." He shrugs. "But seriously."

"My parents kinda are in a hard time, my dad leaving years ago after Caleb dies and he sent divorce papers a couple days ago. My mom drank for the very first time in 12 years." I refuse to cry. I stifle a sob into a cough. His eyes are filled with sadness, fake. I think he's about to say something but I ask "Where are your parents?"

He chuckles quietly "Miami, California, Flordia. I don't know, they're never here and neither is Charlotte." Charlotte is 1 year younger than Tobias and I. "She always stays with our Grandma because Grandma disapproves of my 'lifestyle'. She doesn't want Charlotte in that." I nod.

"Oh." Is all I say. I kinda feel bad for him and I think he notices because he says "Don't feel bad Beatrice, I should feel bad for you. You have it 10x worse." I raise an eyebrow. "Sorry." He mutters.

"It's okay, let's just not talk about this." I get up and toss his boxers at him. "We should do this again sometime."

"Just can't get enough of me huh Beatrice." He smirks.

"You want it just as much as me you perverted Bastard." I smirk as Tobias gaps at me. I pull my hair into a ponytail and walk out his door.

"I'll let myself out!" I shout up to him.

"See you soon Beatrice." I roll my eyes.

**Hiya. I don't know if I'm going to get to the 7th chapter today. Major headache right now and people are refusing to go get my tylenol.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time**

**~M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Got into an argument with my sister about..Abortion (Is that how you spell it.)**

**Anyways now im writing this!**

**I'm going to be updating more! Yayyy!**

**Because I planned out my chapters instead of writing it off the top of my head.**

**Let's do this muffins. Awwwww Muffins. Cute**

**Chapter 7?**

**Wednesday**

I wasn't a virgin when Tobias and I had sex. Like I would allow that.

Two years ago I was a freshman dating a senior, a very unlikely occurrence, but nobody knew about us. We never went out on dates unless you count heated makeout sessions in the back of the movie theater, he never acknowledged me at school unless it was in the supply closet.

I thought it was perfect!

He toke my virginity, he told me he loved me, and he promised me he would never leave me but all promises are meant to be broken right? Right..

One day a pretty blonde girl ran up to me during lunch and yelled at me, "So you're the bitch screwing my boyfriend huh? Keep your slutty hands off him, he's mine." I later found out that he had been dating the girl, Myra, for _six years._

His name was Edward and his sister was now my bestfriend, Christina. **(just go with it;))** We had to sneak around to avoid Christina's suspicious glances. I was with him before I even knew Christina, let alone bestfriends with her. He wasn't that big a deal, I had forgotten about him for three years. Until now.

I was walking the halls of hell, or as most people call it...High school, when Christina came running.

"My brothers coming! My brothers coming! Guess what Trissy! My brothers cominggggg!" Christina yells from beside me, she jumps up and down squeling and dropping all her papers. Me and Marlene bend down to pick them up while she continues her episode.

Marlene notices my paler face and whispers "Are you okay Tris?" I just nod. Marlene is the only one who knew about my relationship, she helped me when I was confronted by Myra.

Me and Mar hand a calmer Chris her papers and she shoves them in her binder, then puts it in her tote bag. She hasn't stopped smiling.

"Why is he coming?" Marlene asks, mostly for me.

"He and his fiance, Myra, are coming to stay for a week. They're planning their wedding with my mom." She tells us as we continue walking down the hall towards the main door leading to parking. We walk to my car and climb inside. "It's so crazy, they've been dating for like, 10 years and he finally proposed." Chris sighs from the back seat.

"Crazy." I agree, composing myself and turning out of the lot.

What am I gonna do.

PAGE BREAKKKKYYYY

I ending up going over to Tobias's for...ya know...

After out 'moment' I get up and start putting my clothes on and he just lays in bed, staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong Beatrice?" He asks as I examine myself in the mirror, my hair is all tangled and my lips are swollen. I sigh and turn back to him tossing his his boxers so he can sit up.

"Nothings wrong." I say casually.

"Somethings wrong." He scoffs, I glare at him.

"Like you care" I tell him.

"I told you this before Beatrice, I-have-a-heart-too." He says.

"Could have fooled me." I laugh. He glares this time.

"Just tell me!" He whines.

"Fine!" I scoff. "Fine! I used to have a bofriend in freshman year and I found out he was dating someone for six years because his girlfriend confronted me. Now he's back in town" He raises his eyebrow, "with his fiance.." I finish. Tobias lets out a low whistle.

"Ahhh..that's awkward." He says

"Yeah.." I say quietly.

"So who is he? Maybe I know him." He states.

"Edward Johnson?" I reply** (A/n i don't know that last name, deal with it.)**

"Oh my god! Him? How did he get you, let alone another girl!" Tobias shrieks.

"Have you ever thought that that's the best I could do?" I spit at him.

"You know Beatrice, you arn't that unattractive,"

i cut him off, "Gee thanks." I mumble.

"If you maybe hung out with other people-"

"Stop right there." I hold up a hand to silence him. "I would never leave my bestfriends just to make me look better. I don't care what people think about me."

"Whatever." He holds his hands up in defense.

"Whatever." I spat at him as I walk out of his room and walk out of his front door now, slamming it shut hoping he hears it.

**Short? Whatever. Fine. Whatever. **

**Maybe an update later today. Maybeee!**

**If you're lucky.**

**Sorry for any..grammar functions or whatever**

**whatever.**

**what-evaaa!**

**Okay bye.**

**Love you.**

**Bye.**

**Love you.**

**Bye..**

**Okay seriously bye.**

**~M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys!**

**Woahhh another update!**

**Guess what!**

**This story is ending on chapter 20 so we have umm...12 more chapters to go!**

**Let's do this**

**I don't own Divergent**

**Chapter 8**

**Thursday**

When me and Marlene first met and became friends with Christina she was like our ray of sunshine, a colorful rainbow in a stormy sky. She never had anything but a smile on her face so it really scared me when I found her at my locker the next morning with red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. She sniffed and looked up from the ground when she heard me coming.

With utter concern on my face I ask "Chris whats wrong? Who did this?"

"My mom." She spits. By now I'm concerned and confused. "She won't let me go to homecoming." She cries loudly causing us a lot of glances thrown our way.

I start to laugh and she glares at me "This isn't funny Tris." She stomps her heeled foot loudly on the tile floor. She whimpers and it makes me laugh harder.

"That's really what you're crying about? Homecoming." I raise an eyebrow. She just nods.

"How about I convince Mar to bail and us three can watch movies and eat junk?" I suggest. I small smile appears on her lips.

"Really? You'd bail?" She asks.

"Of course I would" I roll my eyes.

She squeals and hugs me with a genuine smile lighting up her face. There's my usual Chris.

"Okay let's get to class." I loop my arm through hers and we walk to biology.

I doodle little stars in my bio notepad while the teacher drowns on in the background, I never pay attention but yet it's my best grade. But what really gets my attention-and everybody else in the room- is when the assistant principal walks into the room and jogs to the front of the room to my teacher. She whispers something into 's ear and he nods.

The AP looks around the room then calls "Beatrice Prior please report to the office in five minutes." Then turns around and leaves.

I collet my things and look at Chris, she gives me a look and I just shrug slightly. I walk out of the room towards the office.

I get maybe ten feet out of the room before I get knocked over and my books and papers tumble to the ground as I regain balance by pressing my palms into the nearest metal locker. I glare up at my attack and find Tobias. God dammit.

"You should watch where you're going Beatrice." I roll my eyes.

"You ran into my jackass." I snap back.

He mutters "feisty." And starts picking up my papers from the ground he stops and looks at a book. "Spanish huh? Can you say anything?" He asks handing me my books and papers.

"el sonido de su voz me dan ganas de ahorcarme" he whistles

"Sexy. What does it mean?" He asks.

"The sound of your voice makes me want to hang myself." I smirk pushing past him and towards the office again.

I walk into the office and I am greeted by the most annoying secretary on the planet, she probably twenty and shows so much skin. She's such a whore I wouldn't be surprised if Tobias fucked her. "Hello Beatrice." She smiles at me from her computer.

"Yea hi." I roll my eyes "I was called down." I tell her.

"Oh right there's someone here to pick you up early." She winks at someone behind me and I turn around and am faced with someone I have never wanted to see again.

"Dad?"

**yes yes short, the next one will probably be longer..**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes..**

**Until next time.**

**~M**


	9. Chapter 9

**man I **_**really**_** gotta update 'Remade' (other story) But im doing this one instead!**

**Yayyy**

**11 more chapters (?) to go!**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Love you **

**Chapter 9**

**1 week later**

I woke up on Friday morning not by my usual beep of an alarm but yelling from down in the kitchen, the noise wafting through the vents.

"You think you can just waltz back in to the family after you were god knows where for years?" My mom screams.

"I have come to my senses." My dad says calmly.

"Yea probably after you got someone pregnant." My mom scoffs.

"I just want to spend some time with MY daughter, make up for the years I missed." My father says.

"Those were to many years to make up." My mother cries. "You left us in our most vulnerable times."

"I apologized for that." My dad points out.

"You can see her, but don't get her hopes up." My mother tells him.

"But-" my dad starts.

"Stop. This discussion is over." My mother states and I hear someone descend up the stairs.

I try to fall asleep after that because I have an hour left but it's no use so I get up and take a shower.

"So," Marlene says to me as we walk to our lockers. "What are you wearing to homecoming?"

"Nothing" I say

"That's hot but I don't think they'll let you in." Marlene points out.

I let out a laugh "no I mean we aren't going." I say.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Marlene gasps.

"Chris can't go to the dance so we are going to her house for a girly night" I tell her

"Okay so what should I bring? Ben & Jerry's, the notebook?" Marlene asks.

"Wait. So you'll come?" I smile.

"Of course! I can't go without my best friends." She cries happily.

I hug her tightly and say "bring movies, Chris has food..cause she's rich." I say.

The bell rings "got it." And we make our way towards speech.

My two best friends are Mar and Chris but we still have friends outside our three person group, like Angelina, and Jenna. Angelina is the sweetest girl you will ever meet and Jenna is the biggest whore you will ever meet, but we still but up with her.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting for my love again." Angelina tells us in Speech, stroking her new purple Vans. "I'm hoping for Chanel next." We all laugh. Angelina's parents are divorced like most people's parents are here. They usually buy her expensive things for her because they want to be the favorite parent.

"So what are you guys doing with homecoming tomorrow? Outfit details?" Asks Jenna.

"Oh we aren't going." I say.

Jenna and Angelina gasp "what!"

"Chris can't go so we're have a girly night." I smile.

"I can't wait for homecoming, me and Tobias are totally hooking up." Jenna says, red hot anger suddenly surges through me. "We did it in the back of his car in fall homecoming." She smirks.

"He is so hot." Angelina sighs.

"Totally." Mar and Chris agree, "even if we are taken."

"Tris?" Angelina asks for my input.

"Now way, Tobias is such a man whore. He'll fuck anything that moves." I scrunch up my face in disgust.

"Suit yourself Trissy, that man is good." Jenna winks.

_Yea I know he's good Jenna I've been sleeping with him too._

Does that make me a whore?

"I'm good thanks, you can have all the fun." I fake a smile.

They all laugh but I can't help feeling Jealous.

I get stopped by Tobias at my locker when trying to get my Math book quickly before class.

"What are ya doing today Beatrice?" He winks at me, leaning against the locker next to mine. "I can fit you in today, but tomorrow I'm busy. Homecoming."

"Cool, but I don't c-" I started saying but I was interupted by a small brunette pushing Tobias against a locker.

"You'll save me a dance tomorrow won't you Toby?" She bats her eyelashes.

"Of course Megan." She smiles and leans up to give him a kiss. I turn away in disgust and grab my folders. I shut my locker and Tobias pulls away and starts to walk with me.

"Is that a yes for today?" He asks

"Why don't you go have sex with Megan." I say innocently.

"Is little Beatrice Jealous." He gives me a lopsided grin. I scoff. _yes acually I've been jealous all day._

"Why would I be jealous of those skanks?" I laugh

"'Cause they get allll of thiss." Tobias gestures to his body. I roll my eyes as he smirks.

"You are like a classified man-whore _Tobyyy_." I giggle.

Tobias starts walking away in the other direction towards the science wing while I turn towards my math classroom "I'm taking No for an answer." He shouts at me, winking and turning around.

"So how are you today Beatrice?" Tobias asks from the barstool in the kitchen. I sip my water quietly and try not to make eye contact, He can always tell when somethings wrong.

"Is this some kind of intervention? Everytime we have sex I have a counseling appointment with ." I roll my eyes.

"I'm just worried about you Beatrice, what's wrong?" He asks

"Nothings wrong." I say.

"Somethings wrong Beatrice, as I recall it's not your Ex because he left town a few days ago." He points out.

"Well my dad's back in town after leaving when my brother died." He nods.

"So why is he here?" He asks

"Umm, I heard this morning that he came to make up for all those years he missed." I say quietly. I always feel calmer when I talk to him, it's weird.

"I'm sorry Beatrice." He whispers.

"Don't be sorry, It's not your fault." I let out a fake laugh.

"I know I'm just sorry you have to go through all this." He says

I chuckle silently "I bet."

"What's wrong with you Tris? Why do you not believe I care?" He says heatedly.

"Because I know you really don't!" I shout slamming my water glass down "It's just a way for people to sleep with you! You probably do this Megan, or Jenna!"

"I don't even talk with them, we just sleep together! Nothing else happens!" He yells back. "You're the only one I care enough about to talk to!"

I roll my eyes "You don't care about me." I whisper.

I jump off the counter and run the front door.

"Beatrice wait!" Tobias yells.

"You're a disgusting, shallow, womanizing jackass." Just before I walk out the door, I look over my shoulder and add, "And I havn't been Beatrice since first grade. It's Tris. We've been in the same homeroom since middle school, you self-absorbed son of a bitch." With the I walk out and slam the door shut.

**ohhhh Moody Trissy..Just wait it get's better.**

**Tobias caresssss! But Tris wants to kill him!**

**Update again today maybe?**

**Maybe?**

**I'm so excited for the next chapter.. I think.**

**Until next time**

**~M**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are just soooo lucky today.**

**three updates in one day? Unheard of.**

**I seriously gotta update 'Remade' But I wanna update this!**

**10 more chapters to go**

**Chapter 10**

**Saturday**

I met Marlene in first grade.

I was climbing on the monkey bars when I fell right on my back, knocking the wind out of lungs and scrapping my hands and legs. The rest of the frist graders saw and laughed at me except for one little girl.

Marlene was your typical seven year old beauty. Silky blonde hair, and an adorable face. She yelled at all the kids laughing and came up to me. "You need to go to the nurse, you're bleeding." She grabs my non-scrapped wrists and helps get me up. "I'll take you." She smiles and rushes me to the office.

From that day she assigned herself as my personal body guard, we've never fought or argued and have been best friends since. Which is why I offered to stay after school and wait for her to finish cheer. Then we will both go to Chris's for girl's night instead of homecoming tonight.

I sit in the lunch room trying to do my Math homework when I get interupted. I feel at tap on my shoulder and I turn around aiming my sharp pencil at the person's throat. It ends up being Tobias.

"I like your choice of weapon Beatrice." He says. I roll my eyes and get really pissed, he still calls me Beatrice.

"Is there a reason why you keep stalking me Tobias?" I sneer and he grabs my pencil, twirling it in his fingers.

"I am _not_ stalking you Beatrice, I'm waiting for Charlotte to finish up a test. I saw you and I thought we could talk." He smiles

"You thought wrong." I spit and grab my pencil. I gather my books and run into the gym where Marlene's practice is. Blue and Orange mats hang on the walls and are laid out on the gym floor, the walls and bleachers are also orange and blue. I can already feel a headache coming on. I slump onto the bleachers and shove my books into my bag as Marlene yells "Okay ladies great practice! Remember Jenna, work on the back tucks! Go panthers!" She shouts. The rest of the cheerleaders also yell "Go panthers!" Back.

Marlene runs over in her bright cheer shorts and tanktop, "I gotta go change. I'll be right out!" She smiles and run back to the locker room.

She comes out 5 mintues later in her panthers hoodie and jeans, her duffel bag on her shoulder. "You ready?" I ask as she walks over.

"Totally! Girls night Woooohooo!" She cheers and pushes the gym doors open, we walk down the hall silently and get into the parking lot.

"Don't you have to stay for homecoming, because of cheer?" I ask as we get into my car, I put the keys into the ignition.

"Nah, the girls got me." She grins. and I turn out the parking lot.

"Girls night here we come!" She yells and turns up the radio.

"I vote _The Notebook._" Chris votes. We sit in her giant room on her giant bed eating food, painting our nails, and voting on movies to watch next. We just finished _Just go with it_ and now Chris wants to watch a chickflick. I groan "No girly movies." I argue.

"But its _girly night_." She whines, I just roll my eyes.

"How about _The Hunger Games?" _Marlene suggests, she hates us fighting with eachother.

We all scream 'Yessss' and Mar puts in the movie.

I zone out through half the movie, I know how it goes. I keep thinking about Tobias and I's argurment yesterday. We usually always fight like a couple and end up having sex. It's a very strange way of making up. He said he cared enough about me to talk about my problems. He seems to care, but I still don't believe him. I still belive that it's a way to get a girl in bed. That's what he was doing in lunch when we went to the supply closet. He was pretended to be sincere and listen to have sex with the girl. He doesn't care.

**The end of this chapter, I'm sorry for those chapters.**

**The next chapter is one of my favorites, TOBIAS CONFESION TIMEEEEE!**

**until next time...**

**~M**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are so lucky today.**

**Love you all so much.**

**First- I am NOT going to be doing Tobias POV's sorry.. this story is all Tris POV. put your knives away.**

**I really want to get 100 reveiws, how cool would that be!**

**9 chapters to go!**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 11**

**Sunday**

Me and my dad walk down a path in the park, the cool spring air blows over me shaking my hair, and making me pull my cardigan over me tighter. After 'Girly night' I came home at 9 and my dad toke me out for a walk.

"So why are you back here?" I ask my dad over the blow of the wind.

"I missed you, I really wanted to spend time with you. I've been a real shitty father." He tells me. I laugh.

"Yeah you have. But I'm still not forgiving you. why did you leave us?" I say quietly.

"I was in shock. I was in shock that your brother got killed. I was a coward, I ran away from my problems and left you guys to deal with them on your own. A man should never do that." He sighs. "I don't ask you to forgive me, all I ask for is a chance. Let me be the father you've been missing for years." He says.

"What about the divorce papers?" I sneer.

"Just because I want a divorce doesn't mean I don't love you or your mom. I just think that it's easier if we aren't married, your mom understands that." He says.

"Okay." Is all I say.

"So you'll give me a chance?" My dad asks hopefully.

"Yea." I smile. He smiles too and gathers me in a hug.

"Thank you Beatrice. I love you so much." He lets go but is still smiling.

"I love you too dad." I smile

"So," he continues walking down the path. "We could go see a movie later. Right now I have to talk to your mom." He says.

"Okay. I'll see a movie later." I smile again.

"You havn't won yet Tobias." I roll my eyes. My and Tobias made up of course. Instead of going with our usual business going up to his bedroom he points out being a master pool player. My being the person I am accepted his challenge and he brought me down here to play.

"Oh but I will Beatrice." He smirks and leans against his basement wall, poolstick in one hand. "I always do." I roll my eyes

I position myself by the table and aim the white ball to hit the solid red ball. "Careful Beatrice." Tobias says from behind me, his breathe tickling my neck. I try to concentrate on the game but he starts kissing my neck and behind my ear sending shocks of electricity through me. I take aim with my slightly shaking hands as Tobias runs his hands up and down my hips. I shoot and the black ball goes into the hole. I feel Tobias chuckle against my neck and I turn around, glaring at him.

"You little bitch." I yell throwing my pool stick on the ground, it makes a loud clatter as it hits the hardwood. "You just can't keep your hands to yourself long enough for me to make a shot and another thing-" I get cut off by Tobias connecting our lips together, he lifts me up on the pool table and lays me down hovering his body over mine.

"On the pool table. Seriously." I raise an eyebrow.

"I can't help myself Beatrice, you're sexy when you're mad." He smirks and smashes his lips to mine again. Soon we are a jumble of elbows, hands, legs, and fabric.

"What I really want to know" I start to tell Tobias as I pull my shirt back over my head, sitting on the edge of the pool table. "Is why you always ask me about my life and whats wrong with me. What's wrong with _you _Tobias?" I ask

"Nothings wrong." He shrugs.

"Tobias you sleep with random girls almost everyday."

"So. It's my life style." He replys.

"Why do you sleep with random girls Tobias?" I narrow my eyes.

"I don't...really know." He says confused.

"I think I know." He scoffs. "Seriously!"

"What then," He says.

"I think you're afraid to be alone." I state. "Your parents are never here, your sister is always with you grandma. Nobody is ever here except you alone in this big house."

He frowns but I continue. "When your having sex with these girls your not alone which is why I think you do it, so you won't be alone." I finsh.

"That's bullshit." He sneers.

"You might not want to admit it now but you know deep down that it's true." I snap. "I have to go."

I get up and straighten my pants and smooth down my hair. I walk outside to his porch and call my dad.

"Hey dad?...That movie sounds great right now." I smile.

**got nothing to say..nothing to say at all.**

**until next time..**

**~M**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys in the last chapter I said something about it being spring, I changed it but I don't know if it showed so THE SEASON IS WINTER! **

**You'll see why;)**

**Thank all of you amazing people for the reveiws and follows/favorites! they mean so much!**

**You guys are going to love the next few chapter, they were my ABSOLUTE FAVORITES to write;)**

**I don't own Divergent**

**8 more to go!**

**Chapter 12**

**Monday**

Valentines day. They day where you get pink, red, stale candy, and insecure singles like me get even more insecure.

"I love Valentines day! All the pink and chocolate!" Squeals Marlene. Her and Chris are both in Pink mini skirts and white v-necks for the holiday, they even managed to get me into a red skirt and white v-neck. Chris and Mar are squealing like idiots and I'm over here ready to shoot someone. I ditch the girls and run to my locker quickly to find someone leaning against it.

Tobias eyes my outfit and I can't help but blush a little as he smiles at me, "You look good Beatrice, real sexy." I roll my eyes.

"There's the comment that ruins everything." I smirk. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to tell you that if you were planning on 'visting' me tonight I'm free around 7. Ya know the day of love, I'm kinda booked." I roll my eyes again and open my locker grabbing my books.

"I think I can manage without you for one night Tobias." I tell him.

"We'll see about that." He winks and walks away.

I turn back to my locker. "Oh Tris we thought we lost you!" Marlene calls from the end of the hall way. She hobbles over to me in her heels. "Want to have a Valentines girls night tonight?" she asks eagerly.

"What about Lynn and Will?" I ask Mar and Chris.

"I think they can manage for a night right Mar?" Chris smiles at Mar. She nods excitedly.

Chris squeals and jumps up and down with Mar. I shut my locker and walk to class.

I came home after school and could here shouting through the fron door I haven't unlocked yet.

"So you're really doing this to Beatrice huh Andrew?" My mother asks.

"She said she'd give me another chance." My dad says.

"Then what? Are you just going to leave again?" My mom screams.

"Well I can't stay in a hotel forever so I'm moving into a house a few hours away so I can work at the nearest office. She can still vist." My dad tells her. I feel sick. I gave him another chance and he's just gonna leave again.

I grab my phone and dial a number, they pick up on the first ring. "Hey..Can I umm come over?"

"Are you fucking kiding me?" I gape at the flat screen. I arrived at Tobias's house ten minutes ago. I thought that I would find a blonde runing out of his room when I came but I really found him playing video games in his basement.

"I told you Beatrice. I'm amazing at everything." He winks at me.

"You're so full of yourself." I roll my eyes.

"You're just mad 'cause you can't beat me." Tobias smirks leaning towards me and starts kissing my jaw. He starts tickling me on my hip, he found my ticklish spot a week ago and is using it against me. I start to giggle uncontrolabley **(spell check?)**he growls and pushes me on the floor, I'm still laughing. He hovers above me and smashes his lips to mine but it doesn't work well because I'm still giggling.

He gets my shirt off when my phone starts ringing from my pocket. I push Tobias off my and stand up and flip me phone open. I clear my thoat "Hello?" I answer.

"Tris what the hell?" Marlene says from the other line. Shit. "We were going to have a girls day. Chris got all excited and you just bail?"

"Something came up." I start. Tobias lays on his back, his t-shirt rides up and I can see his hipbone peeking out. I turn around.

"Yea something always comes up Tris. What's with you now? You're never around an-" She starts but I zone out as I feel Tobias's hot breathe against my ear. He nibbles my earlobe gently and his hands go up and down my stomache stopping at my pants, pushing them down as far as they can go without unbuttoning. "Hello? Tris? Are you still there?" Marlene asks.

I bite my lip as Tobias laughs against my neck. "I have to go Mar."

"Tris W-" I shut my phone and toss in on the floor. I turn around and glare at Tobias while pulling my pants back up. He smirks at me.

I dive for the controller and press play getting a head start. "Cheater!" Tobias yells and dives for his controller. He still wins. I sit there and glare at the screen and remember that I'm still only in my bra.

Tobias smirks at me "Happy Valentines day Beatrice."

**I have to go clean the rabbit cage now. **

**Until next time...**

**~M**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is one of mu favorite chapters:)**

**I don't own Divergent**

**7 more chapters to go!**

**Chapter 13**

**Tuesday**

"Jenna, Angelina how was Homecoming?" Chris squeals.

"Amazing!" Angelina squeals back. Jenna nods eagerly in agreement.

"What did you wear? I need Details!" Mar commands.

"I wore red, Jenna wore navy." Angelina says.

"How was Tobias Jenna?" Chris winks at Jenna.

"Car again." She waves her hand in dismiss. "But just as good as the first time." She squels and all the other girls cheer.

"You're so lucky Jen! You get to do it with him." Angelina sighs.

"Please Angelina you could too, he would fuck anyone if you asked." I point out for her. She giggles in return. I feel like I'm about to be sick. I'm just glad this is the last class of the day so I don't have to punch anyone.

The bell rings write in the middle of Jenna's discription of her night. I rush out of the classroom before anyone can follow me. I shove my books in my locker and rush down the hallway.

"Tris wait!" Mar calls running after me. I sigh and stop.

"What happened yesterday?" She asks gently.

"My parents happened." I lie, "I'm sorry but I just wanted to stay home yesterday. Im sorry I didn't call."

"It's okay Tris!" Mar cries gathering me in a hug. "I know the feeling."

"Okay I need to go, I'm meeting with my dad today." I lie again.

"Okay I love you Tris you know that, You're like my sister." She says hugging me again.

"Love you too Mar." I laugh and walk out the door.

I walk to my car and get in, putting the keys in the ignition. It doesn't start.

"Shit! Damn! Hell! THis can not be happening!" I yell trying to start it again.

"Having some car troubles Beatrice?" A voice interrupts my tantrum.

"Not in the mood Tobias." I sigh and turn towards him. He's standing there smirking and a girl is right next to him, looking around shyly. She has brown curly hair, big boobs, and a curvy, slim figure. Must be Tobias's next whore for the day.

"Let me take you home Beatrice." He suggest.

"I'm okay." I say

"Who else is going to take you home?" He asks. Mom and Dad are at work, Mar and Chris don't have cars. "I just have to take Charlotte home first."

Charlotte, his sister. My face softens "Okay" I sigh and pull the keys out of the ignition and grab my bad. I get out and lock the door and toss the keys in my bag as Tobias leads us to his Mustang. I take the back so Charlotte can sit up front with her brother.

"Now you can't say I don't do things for you Beatrice." Tobias says turning out of the lot.

"I never said you don't do things for me. Only if there's something for you." I point out.

We try to include Charlotte in our conversations but she is very shy and doesn't really talk. We pull up to a masion like Tobias's house but smaller and Charlotte turns around before getting out "It was nice to meet you." She gives me a shy smile and I smile back. She gets out and walks into the masion

"Do you want the front Beatrice?" Tobias asks.

"Oh yea." I say getting out of the back and climbing into the front. As I buckle my seatbealt a little old woman comes out of the house and marches towards the car. "Oh no." Tobias sighs.

"What do you think you're doing with poor Charlotter?" The woman asks Tobias.

"I can't pick my own sister home from school?" He asks.

"I would appreciate it if you don't include Charlotte into your _lifestyle_." She glances at me when she says life style and it finall clicks. _she thinks I'm one of Tobias's whore's._

"How dare you talk to my friend that way, don't bring her into this." Tobias growls. "I can see my sister when ever I want, it's my family."

"It's not much of a family anymore Tobias." She smirks and walks away from the car and back into the house. Tobias sighs.

"Sorry Beatrice I didn't know she would come out." Tobias apoligizes.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that you only do things if you get something for it." I tell him

"She's right." Tobias admits. "We arn't much of a family anymore."

I lay my hand over Tobias's hand and he laces his fingers through mine. We stay like that the rest of the ride to my house, in comfortable silence..

**until next time**

**~M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey babies! Sorry I didn't update in like, 2 days. I went to columbus! Barns and noble, sephora, forever 21, candy store, more barns and noble, cheesecake factory. Perfectionnnnnnn**

**Sweet baby jesus guys... I ALMOST HAVE 100 REVEIWS!**

**Like WTF you guys are amazing and I love you and...yea. I love you.**

**get ready for a longishhy chaptahhh**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 14**

**6 more to go!**

**Still Tuesday**

Ten mintues later, Tobias's car pulled into my driveway. I grabbed my stuff and reached for the door handle. "Thanks for the ride." I glanced back over my shoulder and saw Tobias and his sulky expression. Well, hell! Why not? "You can come inside if you want. My mom isn't home yet."

Tobias grinned at me as he cut the engine. "You're a dirty-minded girl, Beatrice. It would appear that you're trying to corrupt me."

"You're way past corruption." I assured him.

We got out of the car and walked up the driveway together. I dug the keys out of my bag and unlocked the front door, allowing Tobias to walk inside ahead of me. I watched his eyes move around the living room, and I couldn't help but feeling a little self-conscious. He must have been comparing the place to his mansion. Obviously there no comparison. I didn't even live in a coatrack house like Marlene, where you take off your shoes before walking inside.

"I like it." Tobias says. He looks back at me. "It's cozy."

"Aw that's nice for small." I swooned.

"No I'm serious. It's comfortable. My 'house' is too big, even for four people, and since I'm the only one in it most of the time... I like yours better. Cozy, like I said."

"Thanks" I was flattered. Not that I cared what he thought, but...

"Where's your room?" He asks winking at me.

"I knew that was coming. Now who's corrupting whom?" I took him by the elbow and led him up the stairs. "Right here." I gestured to the first door. I put my hand on the knob, "Now I have to warn you, it's about the size of a cracker box."

I open the door and he peers inside. Then he looks at me with a normal smirk. "We'll have enough room."

"Enough room for what?"

Before I knew what was happening, Tobias had grabbed me by the hips and was pushing me into my bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind us, spun me around, and slammed me against the wall where he begun kissing me so hard I thought me head would pop off. I was surprised but once that wore off I joined in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He tightens his grip on my hips.

After a few minutes, he pulled his mouth away from mine. "Beatrice can I ask you something?"

"No." I say quickly. "I am _not_ giving you a blow job. No fucking way. Just the thought of it is disgusting and degrading and...no. never"

"Well that's a little disappointing." Tobias says. "It's not what I was planning to ask you though."

"Oh." My cheeks burn, that was a little emarrasing. "Well, then what?"

He took his hands off my hips and placed them gently on my shoulders. "What are you escaping from now?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know your ex is gone, you and your dad seem fine because I heard you on the phone with him about a movie. I can tell there is still something bothering you. As much as I'd like to believe it's just me- you can't get enough of me- I know there's more to it. What are you running from this time Beatrice?"

_Everthing. I'm running from everything. My friends are hating me, my dad is going to leave after I gave him a chance, I'm a whore like everyone says._ "Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"It's none of your business okay?" I push him away from me and yenk me shirt back to where it belongs.

Automatically, I knelt down by a pile of clean clothes at the foot of my bed and started to fold them. "Let's just talk about something else."

Tobias sat down on the floor beside me. "Fine." He says. I could tell he was using that -I'll-be-patient-until-you-decide-to-tell-me voice. The one you use with little kids. Too bad for him. That would never happen. He was just my sex toy.

We talked about school while I folded my clothes. When they were in neat stacks, I stood up and moved to sit on my bed.

"Aren't you going to put them away?" Tobias asks.

"No." I say.

"The what was the point of folding them?"

I sigh and stretch out on my back, kicking off my shoes. "I don't know," I admit, resting my head on the pillow and stare at the ceiling. "I guess it's a habut or whatever. I fold the clothes every night, it's relaxing and clears my head..Then the next morning I dig through the stacks for what I'm gonna wear, and they get all messed up so I fold them again that night. Like a cycle."

My bed creaked as Tobias climbs on top of me, wedging himself between my knees. "You know, " He says looking down at me. "That's pretty stange. Neurotic really,"

"Me?" I laugh. "You're the one who's trying to get in my pants again, like, ten seconds after a failed heart-to-heart. I'd say we're both pretty fucked up."

"Very true."

We started kissing again. This time his hands went up my shirt and unhooked my bra. There wasn't much room on my tiny bed, but Tobias still managed to get my top off and jeans unzipped in record time. I started to undo his pants too but he stopped me.

"No." He said pushing my hand away, gently. "You might not agree with blow jobs, but I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this.

I opened my mouth to argue but shut it ashe started kissing down my jaw and neck. His lips moved lower and lower, and I was surprised by how much I was aticipating their final destination.

I'd heard Jenna and even Chris talk about their boyfriends going down on them and how good it felt. I'd heard but I didn't entirely believe it. Edward and I had never done it. I have always assumed that it was gross and weird.

It was weird at first, but then it wasn't anymore. It felt... strange- but in a good way. Dirty, wrong amazing. I gasped with pleasure and-

"Oh, shit."

Tobias jumped away from me. He heard the car door slam too. That meant my mom was home.

I pulled up my jeans and underwear and fastened my jeans quickly, but it took me a mintue to find my bra. Once I was completly dressed, I flattened my hair and did my best not to look like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Should I leave?" Tobias asked.

"No." I breathed. I could tell he didn't want to go back to the lonley mansion. "Stay a little while. Mom won't care. We just can't do..._that. _

"What else is there to do?"

So, like complete losers, we played scrabble for the next four and a half hours. There was barely enough space in the floor of my tiny room for someone as tall as Tobias to stretch out on his stomach but he managed and I sat across from him. The board between us as we spelled out big words like _quixotic _and _hegemony_. Not exactly the most exciting night, but I enjoyed it was more than I would have if I'd gone to Club Divergent or some lame party at Zeke's.

Around nine, after I kicked his ass three times- finally, something I could beat him at!- Tobias got to his feet. "I guess I should go home," He sighs.

"Okay." I stood up. "I'll walk you downstairs."

I was in such a good mood that I managed to forget all about my mom... until we ran into her in the living room. I smelled the alcohol before I saw the bottle on the coffee table and in her hand. My cheeks burned with emarrassament._ Please don't notice._ I thought as we walked to the front door. I guess I should've started worrying when he handn't checked upstairs to see whose fancy fucking car was in our driveway.

As long as my mom acted normal, this might slide by as nothing out of the ordinary.

But of course, I never had that kind of luck.

"Baby!" My mom exclaimed. I could tell that she was smashed, worse than I have ever witnessed her before, great.

She stumbled to her feet and looked over the the front door, where Tobias and I stood. "Hey baby I didn't know you were home. Who's this?" Her eyes narrowed at Tobias. "A boy?"

"Um mom, this is a friend of mine." I say trying to stay calm. "Tobias Eaton."

"A 'friend'... I bet." She grabbed the bottle before taking a few unsteady steps towards us, her eyes squinting at Tobias. "Did you have fun up in my little girl's bedroom, boy?"

"I sure did," Tobias said trying to sound like one of those innocent oh-gee-whiz! boys. "We played three games of scrabble. Your daughter is really good with her words ma'am,"

"Scrabble? I'm not an idiot. That must be some new code for...for oral sex!" Mom snarled.

Could she see into my mind? No, of course not. She was drunk and making accusations. Looking guilty makes things worst so I laughed like it was a ridiculous. Tobias, following my lead, did the same.

"Sure, momm." I said. "And intercourse is Yahtzee right?"

"I'm not being funny!" She snaps. swinging her bottle and sloshing whiskey onto the carpet. Wonderful. I'd be the one cleaning that up. "I know what's up. I've seen the way your slutty friends dress, Beatrice. They're rubbing off on you, aren't they?"

I couldn't force the laughter any longer. "My friends aren't slutty," I whispered. "You're drunk off your ass, and you don't know what you're saying." With a surge of bravery I reached forward and swiped the bottle from her hand. "You shouldn't have any more, Mom"

"I should go," Tobias says behind me.

I started to turn around and say bye but the words never left my mouth. I felt the bottle slip from my hands and heard it smash on the floor. I was knocked to the ground, but for a second I didn't understand what had happened. Then the delayed pain in my temple stunned me. It was like I'd been hit by something hard. Something blunt. Something like the palm of my mom's hand. I reached up and rubbed my head in shock, barely feeling the actual pain.

"See!" My mom yelled. "Boys don't stay with whores Beatrice. They leave them. And I'm not going to let you turn into a whore. Not my daughter. This is for your own good."

I look up as she reached a hand down to grab my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting to feel her fingers clamp around my forearm.

But they never did.

I heard a loud thud and my mom's small grunt in pain. My eyes flew open. Tobias moved away from mom, who was rubbing her jaw. "Why you little shit head!"

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks, kneeling in front of me.

"Did you just punch my mom?" I asked. I felt like I was on a drug, everything moving around me but I couldn't comprehend it. Totally bizarre.

"Yes." Tobias admits.

"How dare you touch me!" My mom screams, but she was having trouble balancing enough to approach us again. "How dare you fuck my daughter, then hit me, you son of a bitch!"

I'd never heard my mom swear like that before.

"Come on." Wesley said, helping me to my feet. "Let's get out of here. You're coming with me." He wraps on arm around my waist, pulling me close against his warm body, and ushering me out the open door.

"Beatrice!" My mom yells behind us. "You better not get in that damn car! You better not leave this house! You hear me, you little whore!"

PAGE BREAKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sit gently on Tobias's bed as he paces infront of me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"I did tell you that my mom started drinking again remember?" I point out quietly. "It has never been this bad. I don't know why she acted like this. She's never hit me or... called me names."

"Maybe you should talk to her. When she's sober. Tell her she's getting out of hand." He suggests.

"Why should I listened to you?" I scoff. He stops pacing but still stands there in front of me. "Tell me, Tobias, why don't you talk to _your_ parents?' I ask. He was being a hell of a hypocrite, wasn't he? "Why don't you tell them that you're lonley. I know you are that's why you're fucking random girls. Tell them you want to come home. If I tell my mom she has a problem, she'll think I hate her. How can I hurt her anymore. She just lost everything."

Tobias shook his head. "Not everything. She didn't lose _you_," He says. He sits down on the bed next to me and his fingers rub circles into my temple where mom hit me. "This doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Not at all." It actually felt _really _good and it was sending shocks of electricity through me. I sighed and leaned into his hand. "I'm a whore. A slut. A skank. Everything in the book." I whisper. "2 differnt people have implied that I am. What's funny is, I'm pretty sure they're right."

"That's not funny," Tobias mutters. "You're not a whore, Beatrice."

"Then what am I Tobias?" I demand feeling suddenly feeling a surge of anger. I pushed his hand away and stood up in front of him. "What am I? I'm fucking a guy who isn't my boyfriend and lying about it to my friends... if they are my friends anymore. I don't even think about it now, whether this is right of wrong! I'm a whore. Your grandma and my mom both think so, and they're right."

Tobias stands up too, his face har and serious. He grabs me by the shoulders and holds me firmly, forcing me to look at him. "Listen to me." He demands. "You are not a whore. Are you listening Tris? What you are is an intelligent, sassy, sarcastic, cynical, neurotic, loyal, compassionate, bitchy girl. That's what you are okay? You're not a slut of a whore or anything remotley similar. Just because you have some secrets and some screwups... you're just confused...like the rest of us in this whole fucking world!"

I stared at him. stunned. Was he right? Was the rest of the world just as lost as I am? Did everyone have their secrets and screwups? They must. I knew Tobias was just as messed up as me, so surley the rest of the world had it's imperfections too.

"I promise Tris that you are not a whore."

I looked at him. Into his warm, beautifuk, dark blue eyes and suddenly understood whatt he was trying to tell me. the message hidden beneath the words.

_you're not alone._

I pushed myself onto my tiptoes and kissed him- really kissed him. It was more than just precursor to sex. There was no war between our mouths. My hips rested rested lightly beneath his, not pressed tightly. Our lips moved in soft, perfect harmony with each other. This time it meant something. That there was a connection between us. His hands stroked gently through my hair, his thumb grazing my cheek- still damp from crying earlier. And it didn't feel sick or twisted of unnatural. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

I slid off his shirt and he pulled mine over my head. then laid me down on the bed. No rush. This time things were slow and earnest. This time it was about him. About me. About honesty and compassion and everything I'd never expected to find in Tobias Eaton.

Our bodies connected and it didn't feel wrong or dirty. I felt horrifyingly right...and unexpected.

**Hey my baby butterflies. STORY TITLE ABOVE! Lol.**

**El oh EL!**

**I love you guys soooooo much .**

**Sooo sooo soo soo soo soooo much.**

**100 reviews. 2 more!**

**love you **

**until next time.**

**~M**


	15. Chapter 15

_**theme song- Bleeding out; Imagine dragons.**_

**WARNING- LONG A/N read below? read below.**

**hey guys! I have told you guys this once before but this story is based off of the book **_**The Duff**_**. Well when I uploaded my chapter yesterday I saw a reveiw that asked 'Who is Wesley?' Me being the I-don't-read-over-my-stories-very-carefully person I said the characters name in **_**the duff **_**instead of Tobias. Exuse me and me and my complete idiocy. Kinda embarrased. I got like really mad at myself.**

**Another thing- A guest said to me that this story has no story line. All they do is fuck each other. I understand that you are not trying to be mean like you said but this reallyyy pissed me off...dont get mad. This story is about Tris Prior needing a distraction so she has sex with Tobias for a escape. That is the story line..Just wait. **

**Another Another thing.- A guest (again) awhile ago said 'This should be rated M' This pissed me off to no end. I like was a bitch the rest of the day, ask my sister she had to deal with me. This story is not Smut. I have told everybody that before when they first had sex. M IS SMUT, I DO NOT WRITE SMUT. Therefore this is not M, nor smut. I don't go into any detail about their sexy times, Yea I write about them stripping and kissing. Big. Fucking. Deal.**

**Okay I'm done with my rants get on with the story.**

**You guess are probably going to hate me for this one. I love crushing your hopes, dreams, and FOURTRIS feels:)**

**5 more to go!**

**Chapter 15**

**Wednesday.**

The sky looked cold and dull outside Tobias's windows but I felt warm, so warm. Tobias's arm was draped over my waist pulling me tighter against him, like if he let go I would float away. His warm breath hitting the back of my neck, giving me chills. We fit like puzzle pieces. It was peaceful, and perfect. I felt safe and content,

And that was the problem.

I caught sight of a pink sweater lying forgotten in the corner of the room. It's been there for weeks, property of some nameless girl. One of many Tobias has brought up to his bedroom. Seeing it I suddenly rememberd who's bed I was in. Who was holding me.

I shouldn't have felt safe or content here. Not with Tobias.

It was wrong and I should be disgusted, repulsed. I should want to push him away from me. Instead I asked myself _what the hell is going on? what is wrong with me?_

Just as I asked the questions the answers hit me. They hit me like a big, icy tidal wave that left me shocked.

I am jealous of the other girls Tobias talks to,

I am willing to do anything to make him smile.

I feel safe and content in his arms.

_Oh my god._ I thought half panicked. _I am in love with Tobias Eaton._

I had to shake myself. No no no no. Not in love, Love was a big word that toke years to develope...right? I was _not_ In love with Tobias Eaton.

But I had feeling for him. Feelings other than hatred and disgust. It was more than a crush, more than anything I'd ever felt with Edward.

This was real, it was powerful,

And it was terrifying.

I have to get out of here. I can't stay. I couldn't let myself fall into his trap, his Tobias _charm._ No matter how I feel about Tobias he would never feel the same. **(You never know;))**

Because He is Tobias Eaton,

And I am Beatrice. Beatrice the ugly, short, awkward, bitchy girl.

There was no way in hell I was going to torture myself that way. I'd learned my lesson with Edward, getting to close would just lead to getting hurt, and Tobias had plenty to hurt me with. Last night he had saw me at my weakest and I let him in, opened up to him. If I didn't leave now I'd have to pay the price.

_No matter where you go or what you do to distract yourself, reality catches up with you eventually. _Dad had said that about himself and Mom.

A bitter smile spread across my face as I slowly, gently slid out of Tobias's grasp. Dad had been right. Tobias was my distraction. He was supposed to be my escape from emotions, all the drama. And here I was..feeling nothing _but _emotions. Damn Tobias Eaton Emotions.

I crept around the room, trying to get dressed without making any noise. After yanking my sweater over my head and tugging on my jeans I grabbed my phone and slipped out onto the balcony that connects to his room.

I dialed Marlene's cellphone number, hoping and praying that she would pick up. I knew she would still be pissed at me, skipping all of our hang-outs just to sleep with Tobias. No matter how pissed she was though I knew she would help me, she'd help the devil. It was just in her nature.

"Hello?" She said sleepily after three rings. I didn't know what to say. I didn't really want her to find out about all of this shit, but it was my only option. "Hello? Tris?"

"Hey, Mar. I'm sorry to wake you up, but can you do me a huge favor?" My voice trembled.

"Tris, are you okay?" She asked concerned, her sleepy voice suddenly vanished. "What's up? What's wrong?"

"Can you get your mom's keys and come pick me up, I need a ride home."

"Home?" She sounded confused now. "You mean you aren't at home? You didn't stay at your place last night."

"Calm down Marlene. I'm fine." I assured.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down Tris." She snapped. "You've been acting weird for weeks and totally ingnoring me and Chris. Now you're telling me to come pick you up at four o'clock in the morning, but I should calm down. I'm fucking calm Trissy where the hell are you?"

This is the part I've been dreading, so I toke a deep breath before saying "I'm at Tobias's...You know the giant house on-"

"Yeah," She says. "Tobias Eaton's place? I know where it is." She was curious, but she tried to hide it behind anger. Her acting skills were no better than mine. "Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes. You better get a speech ready 'cause you have some explaining to do." And she hung up.

I shut the phone and shoved it in my pants pocket.

Ten mintues. Just ten short mintues.

I sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony. I was put into a trance, my glance set on gloomy, sunless sky.

"You may not be aware of this, but humans tend to sleep until their alarms go off. Not three hours earlie." I voice teased through my thoughts. I turned around and found Tobias standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily with a little smile on his face. Despite the chilly wind, he was wearing nothing but his black boxers. I tried not the drool at his body. I tried not to think about it, I had to end this.

"We need to talk." I tried to look at something other than his hot, half-naked body. My feet seemed like the best option.

"Hmmm." Tobias groaned, running a hand through his dark, bed-headed hair. "You know my father says those are the four most frightening words a woman can say. He claims that nothing good ever begins with 'we need to talk.' You're worring me a little Bea-Bea."

"We should go inside."

"That's not promising."

I followed him into the bedroom, wringing my hands uncontrollably. He flopped onto his bed and waited for me to do the same but I remained standing. I couldn't get to comfotable, Mar would be here to pick me up in eight and a half minutes-I was counting-so I had to keep this short and sweet.

Or just short. Nothing about this felt sweet to me.

"Listen." I say. "You're a great guy and I appreciate everything you've done for me." Why did this sound so much like a breakup?

"Really?" Tobias raised an eyebrow. "Since when? You've never referred to me as anything better than a scumbag manwhore. I knew I'd grow on you eventually... but something tells me I should be suspicious."

"But," I went on ignoring him as best as I could. "I can't do this anymore. I think we should stop, um, sleeping together."

Yea definitely seemed breakup-ish to me.

"Why?" He didn't sound hurt. Just surprised.

"Because I can't keep doing this anymore." I say, my eyes start to burn. "We can't keep being eachothers sex toys, I have a life to fulfill."

"I don't understand."

"You can keep on doing what you want, sleep with as many girls you like. Just not me." Tears sliently spill out of my eyes, I look so fragile probably. Right not I wasn't the snarky, snappy girl. I was a fragile, about-to-break girl that I tried to hide from everybody.

"Beatrice, if this has anything to do with last night-" He starts but I hold up a hand to silence him.

"I'm done. Okay Tobias?" I snap. "I'm done with these fucking games. I don't want to sleep with you anymore. Let me say that again because I know that you probably can't process it. Im-Not-Sleeping-With-You. Get it yet?"

"Beatri-" He starts again but I hear two car honks from the driveway.

"I have to go." I quickly say and run out the door. I hear him calling after me but I keep running till I fling open Marlene mom's car jumping into the passenger seat.

Marlene looked at me with narrowed eyes, taking in my red cheeks, blood-shot eyes and wrinkled clothes. I pull on my seat belt "Hi." I say. She has on her pajamas still. Pink pants with little green frogs and a white tank top under her jacket. Her hair stuck up everywhere. Unlike me, Marlene, could make looking like shit seem cute and sexy. She didn't even have to try.

After a short staring contest she started the SUV and started to pull out of the drive. "Okay, what's going on? And don't tell me things are fine, because I got my ass up at four A.M, and I might just strangle you if you don't give me a real answer."

"Oh yes, because restorting to threats always gets me talking." I roll my eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Mar growled. "You're just avoiding the subject, which you do a lot. That might work with Chris, but you should know damn well by now that it won't throw me off one bit. Now explain. Start with why I just picked you up a Tobias's house."

"Because I stayed the night."

"Yeah I figured that much out on my own."

I bit my lip, not completely sure why I was still hiding the truth. I mean, it wasn't as if I could keep the truth from her for much longer. She'd have it pieced together soon enough, so just spill it. Now that Tobias and I were over, anyway. Was lying just instinctive now? After all these weeks of secrecy, had I developed a habit?

She sighed and the SUV slowed a little. "Tell me the truth Tris, Because I'm pretty confused right now. Confused and annoyed. Last time I checked, you hated Tobias Eaton. And I mean _Hated._"

"I did" I say. "I still do... sort of."

"Sort of? Jesus stop dancing around the answers. Look, you've been ditching Chris and me for weeks. We barely see you anymore because you don't do shit with us. Chris won't say it, but she seriously thinks you don't like us anymore. She's upset and I'm pissed because you've totally abondonded us. You're always distracted and zoning out. And you dance around our fucking questions! Damn it Tris, give me some answers here...Please." She lowered her voice, the anger leaving some. "Please, tell me what's going on with you."

Guilt wrapped around my heart like a snake. I let out a long breath, knowing I couldn't lie anymore.

"We've been sleeping together."

"Who? You and Tobias?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since that L.A project."

Casey was quiet for a long time. Then after it sank it, she asked "If you hate him, why have you been hooking up with him?"

"Because... it made me feel better, with all the drama with my parents and Edward showing up and all... I needed to distract myself. I wanted to escape from it all... you know in a nonsuicidal way. Sleeping with Tobias just seemed like a decent idea att the time." I stared out the window, not wanting to see the reaction.

"So this is why you've been bailing? You've been with Tobias?"

"Yeah." I murmured. "Every time things got to be too much, he was just there. I could relieve the stress without freaking you or Chris out. It was a decent idea then I got addicted... but it all caught up with me, and now things suck even worse."

"OMG are you pregnant?"

I gritted my teeth and turned around to face her. "No Mar, I'm not fucking pregnant." Was she serious? "God, I'm smart enough to use a condom. I've been on birth control for like, three years. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay." Marlene says. "You're not pregnant...thank god. But if that's not the problem, why do things suck worse?"

"Well for one you're pissed at me and... I..um...like Tobias."

"Well, duh. You're screwing him."

"No I mean.." I shook my head and turned to look out the window again. "I don't like him." I explain. "He annoys the hell out of me ninety six percent of the time, and sometimes I'd like nothing better than to strangle him to death but at the same time I... I want him to be happy. I think about him way more than I should and I-"

"You love him."

"No!" I whirl around. "No! No! _No!_ I do not love him, okay? Love is a rare and hard to find and takes years to develop. Teenagers don't fall in love. I don't _love _Tobias.

"Fine." She says, unconvinced. "But you have feelings for him right?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it. I mean... all those jokes I made about it. I knew something would happen after you kissed him." She smiles a little.

"Shut up." I mutter. "This sucks."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it a bad thing? So what if you have feelings for him. Isn't that supposed to be great and exciting and give you butterflies in your tummy or whatever?"

"No." I say. "It's not great or exciting. It's terrible and excruciating."

"But why?"

"Because he'll never like me back!" God wasn't it obvious? Couldn't she put two and two together? "He'll never care about me that way, Mar. I'm wasting my time even thinking that's possible."

"Why won't he like you back?" She asked oblivious.

"Stop."

"No. I'm being serious T." Mar pushed. "I'm pretty sure you can't read minds or see the future, so I don't see how you know that he won't ever like you. Why wouldn't he?"

"You don't like me very much right now," I point out.

"I'll get over it." She says. "My baby's in love. But seriously what's stopping Tobias from liking you back?"

"I'm me."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Me. Ugly and short and awkward."

"That's stupid."

"Is it?" I snap. "Is it really? Look at you. Look at Chris. You two look like you jumped out of _Teen Vogue_. I can't compete with that. I'm so ugly and Ughh"

"Well you arn't." She says. "He's been sleeping with you so he must find you attractive."

I snort. "Look who you're talking about, Mar. Tobias isn't particularly picky when It comes to sex. I could look like a gorilla and he still wouldn't hesitate to fuck me, but dating me is a totally different situation. He wouldn't even date a girl on the skinny squad-"

"I really hate it when you call us that, we are cheerleaders!"

"-But me? He would never be the boyfriend of an ugly duckling."

"Seriously Tris." Mar rolls her eyes. "You are not an 'ugly duckling'. If anybody is, it's me."

"Funny."

"I'm not joking." She insists. "I'm still mad at you so why would I go out of my way to be nice? You're so cute and petite. I'd kill to be you're height, same with Chris. Your eyes are way prettier too, I'd kill for those."

I didn't say anything. I was sure she's gone insane. How the hell could she be unattractive and awkward? Even in her frog pants she looks like she just stepped of the set of _America's Next Top Model._

"If Tobias can't see how adorable you are, then he doesn't deserve you." She exclaims. "Now come on, even if I'm still pissed at you we're skipping. You need some pick-me-up clothes."

"At 5Am?" I say looking at the clock on th dashboard. It was rounding towards five.

"At 5AM." She smiles and swerves the car towards the direction in the mall.

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'm hungry.**

**~M**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Theme song- My Fault~Imagine Dragons.**_

**YAY ANOTHER RANT FOR MY RIGHTS!**

**hey beautiful people of humanity, gots another rant for you. I was grounded (My mom caught me up at 2am ehh) anyways I got a review from a guest on my ipod, but I'll get into that later.**

**As you guys know from my last long Authors Note rant I told you guys that I did base this book off **_**the duff**_** and that I did mess up the names and I do actually appreciate it when you people point out my mistakes but a guest (I'm not even gonna say reviewer. Reviewer is a nice person) really got my pissed, might be because I'm in a really pissy mood because I'm a woman and we have those days once a month where I crave chocolate and cry for no reason. That didn't help your case guest. Anyways...well let me just show you.**

**Chapter:14**

**From:Wtf(Guest)**

**WTF: Dude you basically copied the dialogue from the duff. I mean, I know you said its based off of that book, but seriously? Its almost exact.**

**First off, I don't know if you were trying to be mean or not but I'm still gonna act like a total bitch.**

**Okay. Second off I wrote this whole story without help from the fucking book, I read that book months ago and I used some scenes from pure memory. (Couldn't find the book from the library..or barn and nobels when I went to colombus, or another book store I went to also in columbus.)**

**A few things I found from the internet and copied cause I wanted the words to be exact, I thought that I couldn't explain it better then that so exuse me for wanting to make my stories fucking perfect-ish and worth reading you little bitch. In future chapters I will be using the sames scenes that I found off the internet, so be warned if it pisses you off.**

**Sorry If I got anybody pissed because I 'copied' some scenes from the book, **_**The duff**_**. But you know what THIS IS FANFICTION. THIS IS NOT A FUCKING BOOK I'M GOING TO BE PUBLISHING FOR PEOPLE TO BUY. Jesus. If this was a real book, that would be another thing but it's not, it's fanfiction.**

**Thank you all for the positive reviews. You have no Idea how much I love you guys and I'm sad that this story is coming to an end and all, but It cant go on forever sadly. Don't worry i have other stories duh!**

**Okay. Compose myself.**

**4 more to go.**

**Chapter 16.**

**2 weeks later.**

Two weeks and a day earlier I was pretty sure Tobias wouldn't approach me at school. I mean, why would he? He wasn't losing anything, he had plenty of replacements ready and willing to fill in any gaps I left in his 'schedule.'

I was very wrong though because Tobias did approach me, or atleast tried, many times. His attempts usually caused me to be late for a class. But soon a few days later, okay a week, he fianlly stopped trying to talk to me, but I did find him looking at me with a pleading, depressed look occasionally.

I had to admit though, I missed Tobias deeply.

Even though all we did was sleep together and spill our secrets and bad parenting experiences, I still miss that morning when I woke up in his arms feeling safe, wanted, not alone. Then slapping myself because I knew I shouldn't have felt those feelings with Tobias. He was a manwhore and all he cared about was sex.

I had to keep telling myself that so I would get on with my life and forget about my impossibe _feelings_ for Tobias.

I felt depressed, like a 13 year old girl who just had her first major breakup. Marlene and Chris were the only ones who could cheer me up. They knew just how much _Ben & Jerry's _to buy, just how many movies I could get through in a night, and the hours I was awake so they could text me. We bought so much ice cream one night, I was pretty sure the local _Walmart _would have to wait a month until they could restock _Chocolate Fudge Brownie._

I was like a girl on PMS. I would snap at everybody and devour anything edible in sight. I was so emotionaly unstable one day I dropped a bowl of _ Cheetos_ on the kitchen floor and cried for an hour before I just grabbed the whole bag and sulked back to the couch.

Then suddenly the PMS stage disappeared, let's start with present day.

I was on my way to lunch after an extremly long and borning English class when something happened that gave me just enough hope that there was happiness in the world beside ice cream, _Avengers_, and unlimited texting minutes. Something suprising, shocking, and pretty damn awesome!

Uriah feel in step next to me in the hallway. Normal right? Just wait.

"Hey" He grins at me, taking my hand as usual.

"Hi" I say, trying not to snap out of habit. "What's up?"

Uriah grins and looks down at his shuffling feet. "Not much" He says. "Just trying to decide what to write about for the editorial assignment. Teacher wasn't very Specific when it came to the details department. What are you writting about?"

"I'm thinking on doing it on gay marriage." I say.

"Supporting or opposing?"

"Oh, definitely Supporting, Marlene duh, and also I mean, the government has no right to dictate who can or can't publicly declare their love for each other."

"How romantic of you." Uriah jokes.

I choke out a laugh. "Hardly, I'm not the romantic type it's just basic logic. Denying homosexuals the right to marriage infringes on their liberty and equality. Pretty fucked up."

My thoughts Exactly." He agrees. "The government is pretty fucked up."

I nod my head and we walk in silence for a couple minutes before he asks, "Any plans for prom?"

"Haha, no." I laugh. "Why would I pay 700 dollars for a dress, makeup, hair, dinner, and a ticket. It's ridiculous!"

"That's a shame." Uriah grins at the floor. "'cause I was kinda hoping you'd go with me."

Okay so I hadn't seen that coming. I mean, Uriah, the boy that is stunnigly attractive wanted _me_ to go to prom with him? Yeah we're friends, but still. Prom?

_Oh my god, I'd practically rejected him without meaning to! I was such an idiot. Now what am I supposed to do? Do I apologize? Get down on my knees and beg for forgivness?_

"But it's fine if you feel that way." He shrugs. "I've always thought prom was pointless, so we're on the same page."

"Uh, yea." I say lamely.

_Oh god, somebody shoot me._

"But," Uriah smirks. "Are you against regular dates? No 400 dollar dresses?"

"Nope." I say a little too quickly.

Uriah wanted to go on a date with me! I'd never been on a date since... Hell I'd never been on a date! Unless you count those behind-the-movie-theater-makeout-sessions a date.

And I didn't.

"In that case, would you, Beatrice Prior go on a date with me tonight?" he sounds like he's proposing.

I laugh and crack a smile, about to say _yes_ but my mind went to the womanizing playboy and It held me back. I slapped myself mentally, I don't care about Tobias. I need to get over him.

Uriah was adorable, fun, and a way better gentlemen then Tobias. So what was stopping me?

Nothing.

"Yeah.. I'd like that." I smile.

"Awesome." He grins and kisses my cheek. "Pick ya up at 7 babe."

PAGE BREAKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After lunch I went straight to the library for my free period, I had to find some kind of gay rights book for the paper, when Charlotte walked up to me. She was so fucking quiet I didn't have time to run, she just appeared.

"B-Beatrice?" She stuttered. She wrung her hands and made frequent glances to the ground and book shelves nervously.

"Oh, Um. Hi Charlotte." I say, skimming the different rows of books.

"I, um, have something to say." She manages.

"I couldn't help but be nervouse, like she was going to scowl me for being a part in Tobias's _lifestyle_. But knowing sweet little Charlotte, I doubt she would start anything.

"Okay shoot." I urge her to continue. I pull out a book that says _gay marriage. Why it is good for gays, good for straights, and good for America._

"I..I wanted to-" She takes a deep breath. "Thank you."

I turn to face her with the gay rights book still in my hand. "Excuse me, what?" I say confused.

"Thank you." She says with a sudden burst of confedience. "For Tobias. He is a lot more different now, and better too. And I know a lot has to do with you, so thank...thank you." Before I could ask for a more detailed explanation or give any responce she hurries off with her brown curls bouncing behind her.

And it got shockingly better.

I went to my locker after I got the book, and a few strange looks from the librarian. My very short conversation with Charlotte still playing in my head as Tobias rounds the corner with Jenna clinging possesivley to his arm.

Jenna giggles and leads him to a corner pretty much across from where I am. I move closer in to my locker, trying not to be noticed. I take a glance in their direction.

"Come here! I wanna talk." Jenna giggles again and slas him into the wall, pressing her chest into his.

_yea...'talk'_

She looked at him and pouted, pressing against him more, giving Tobias a full view of her clevage burr he refused to look, he just stared at the lockers. I raised an eyebrow and turned back to my locker, shuffling my papers loudly hoping they would fuck off and go do this in a supply closet.

"What are you doing for prom?" Jenna asks.

"I don't have any plans." Tobias replys, sounding bored.

"Well." Jenna says, either ignoring me, or just not hearing. "I thought maybe we could go together. Ya know..I couple of dances then sometime alone...maybe at your place."

I seriously wanted to puke. I was about to slam my locker shut and run to my next class early, but Tobias replied before I could.

"I don't think so." He says.

I stopped, wait what? Did Tobias just reject a girl and most likely sex. I hear Jenna take a step back. "What?" She trembles.

Tobias shrugs "I'm not interested, but don't worry Jenna I'm sure plenty of boys would love to go with you."

"Who are you going with then?" Jenna spats.

"Nobody. I'm not going." Tobias sighs.

"Who are you hooking up with then?"

"Not that that is any of your business, but nobody. I'm done hooking up." He says. Jenna groans out in frustrastion and stomps away. I shut my locker and am faced with Tobias. I just run in the other direction before he can say anything.

PAGE BREAKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Knowing Uriah we wern't going anywhere fancy, we were going somewhere fun. So I put on red ripped jeans and a plain black t-shirt and converse. I walked to the living room and talked to my mom while I waited for Uriah to pick me up.

Me and my mom made up when Marlene dropped me off after the mall, she apoligized for everything and gave me 100 dollars, not like I toke it. She joined a group with drinkers that help you stop, she's been getting way better. I told dad about her drinking and he also started to come over to the house and help, they have been growing together more and more each day.

"What happened to that kid..um..Tobias?" She asks and surfs through the channels.

"Oh he's gone." I tell her,

"He moved?"

"No, he didn't move." I roll my eyes.

"Then what happened to him. From what I remeber from that night, you seemed to like him." She winks at me.

"Gross mom." I gag.

"Who's taking you out then?" She asks.

"My friends, Uriah." I tell her. I hope she doesn't ask more, I really don't feel like going back into my PMS mood before my date even starts.

"So what happened to To-" She starts to ask but she was interrupted by the doorbell, I run to go answer it.

"I see you're excited Trissy." Uriah grins at me. I blush, he musted have heard me running down the stairs to get away from my mother's terrible conversation choice.

"Bye mom!" I yell before closing the door and asking. "Where's your car?"

He starts laughing. "I don't have a car." He points to a motorcyle parked in the driveway. My face goes pale.

"Are you scared?" He asks worried.

"Yeah, of my mother." I joke, having my face return to it's natural color.

"I don't think she'll find out." Uriah grins and leads me towards the bike. He hands me a helmet and puts one on himself. He helps me onto the bike behind him and I wrap my arms around his waist, Then I ask. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I can hear the grin in his voice even if I can't see it on his face. He starts the motorcyle and pulls out of the driveway.

PAGE BREAKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We pull up to an empty field, trees surrond it and a lake is in the middle. I have a weird look on my face because Uriah laughs and help me off the bike, taking my helmet and setting it on the seat with his.

"Okay what are we doing?" I ask, taking in my surrondings.

"We," He says taking my hand and pulling me towards a tree, he pulls out 2 guns and a box of paint balls and a red and blue flag. from a low hanging branch. "Are playing paintball. Capture the flag."

I smile. "One-on-one?" He nods. "Oh this is going to be _soo_ easy." I laugh and take a gun and a package of paintballs from the box. He hands me the blue flag.

He raises an eyebrow at me and smiles. "What? You think you can beat me Trissy?"

"Oh don't get so cocky, you _know _I can beat you." I roll me eyes. "Rules?"

"I'll give you five minutes to hide the flag first, then the game starts. When you get hit, I win if I can find your flag. same goes if I get hit and you get my flag. If we don't get hit, the game still plays until we get each others flag, when you do meet at the lake."

"Easy, let's go." I grin.

"You get 5 minutes go." He says and I run to the left while I see him run to the right.

I keep running until I find a swamp, I pick up some rocks and bury my flag, and place the rocks over it. I leave a little bit of the blue material hang out so I can find it again.

I walk around after that. Running over to the right side, where I saw Uriah run. I climb up a tree after a couple minutes and search for a glint of red. I see Uriah running right past the swamp, missing my flag completly. I giggle and search for his. I see a glint of red hanging from a tree branch, out in the open. I squeal and climb down from the tree and go look for the red flag.

I find it and pull it down from the branch and get ready to run for the lake but I stop when I look at the flag... no It's a red t-shirt. In sharpie it says _tricked you_ on the front. "Dammit Uriah." I scream and throw the t-shirt back into the tree.

"I see I've fooled you Trissy." A voice says and I turn around to see a proud Uriah, leaning against a tree with a smirk and the gun load with paint.

"You wouldn't shoot a girl." I say backing up into the tree. He starts laughing and he shoots me and splatters me with blue paint. "Uriah you bitch!" I scream and he runs over to me and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I pound him on the back with my fists but he doesn't even flinch.

"Ops sorry Tris." He says as we arrive at the lake. "Let me help get the paint off." He says and he throws me into the lake.

I start pretending to drown, "Uriah I can't swim." I sputter through the water.

"Oh my god Tris I'm so sorry!" He screams and jumps in with me and takes me into his arms. "I didn't kno-"

"Tricked you." I stick out my tongue and kick away from him.

"Oh I'll get you for that." He splashes me, and I splash him back. See I dont need Tobias, I'm having a amazing time. I smile and climb out of the lake with Uriah.

We lay in the grass and Uriah keeps messing with the paintballs, he sprays himself in the face with a red one and I can't help but laugh, he takes a blue one and sprays it in my face. "Wanna make purple?" He winks at me and I can't stop laughing, except when he leans in and kisses me, mixing our red and blue paints together making purple. "You're an idiot." I shake my head.

"A sexy idiot." He winks at me.

"An adorable Idiot." I ruffle his hair and lay back on the grass, while Uriah mutters "Men are not adorable." He holds my hand and starts to point out some of the constellations in the sky. A perfect date with the perfect guy.

**yes yes uriah+tris.**

**Mwahahahahaha just wait, your going to love the next chapter:)**

**how cool would it be if I got 200 reviews before I ended the story. Make it happen?**

**until next time**

**love you**

**~M**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Theme song- Young blood~ Birdy. (Love Birdy, sweet Jesus I seriously love her.)**_

**I have a book discussion for **_**City of Bones**_** tonight, but then I was like.. "Why the fuck did I sign up for this, I don't want to socilaise with strangers." So I'm doing this.**

**Went to Ulta Beauty yesterday and got my eyebrows waxedddddd... and spent 30 dollars on makeup...**

**But nobody cares about my life...wait. what life?**

**I find that I write better when I'm writing in my notebook. I can find better metaphors, or similes, or comparisons, or ideas, or dialouges. So don't yell at me if this is bad.. I wrote it on my laptop**

**Okay let's get down to business.**

**3 more to go!**

**Chapter 17**

**Thursday.**

**(My head hurts like a mother fucker, sorry If it's bad.)**

The air had a sudden burst of warmth when I stepped out my car, with Mar and Chris following behind me. I toke off my hoodie feeling hot and agravated. Not because of the unprepared winter heat wave, but because of Chris's none stop rambling.

"You know, Trissy, you should totally wear red lipstick, it would totally work with your eyes and skin tone. I'm so totally jealous of how you can pull it off! I totally wish I could but _noooo_ my face would look soo washed out. My color is totally vintage rose petal pink. Mar, yours in totally coral, you would so hot in that." Chris speed talks as we walk slowly through the student parking lot, wishing we could go faster.

"Okay Chris enough with the lipstick talk." I say as I squeeze inbetween a Mustang and Volkswagen.

"Okay I'll talk about something else!" She claps her hands together. "So now that you and mister-hottahh are totally a thing, we can go on a triple date. I'll pay don't worry. We can, like, get ready at my house and do eachothers makeup and give tips on how to dress to make sure our butts don't look bad in a pair of skinny jeans or something."

"She's right!" Mar cheers and high fives Chris. I roll my eyes, _how did I get such girly friends? _"Triple date! Finally, I have been waiting years to do this." She does a little dance then opens the big front doors and holds it for us.

"I don't really want to go on a triple date." I say shyly, clutching my books and folders to my chest, my hoodie slung over my forearm.

"I don't think you have a choice!" Chris squeals and flings an arm over my shoulder. I gently shrug her arm off my shoulder and lead the way to our lockers. I open it and shove my hoodie in and toss the books in as well, making a loud, metal bang.

"I'll go with you, but I'm not wearing a dress." I sigh and the both jump up and down.

I don't know why I feel hesitent about this agreement. I mean, who wouldn't want to go out in public, _on a date,_ with Uriah? I suddenly felt giddy, I didn't need Tobias. Tobias would only sleep with you. He wouldn't take you out on dates or be a gentlemen and lay his coat down on a puddle for you to walk over, like in the older days. I smile and don't even notice Uriah wrapping an arm around waist, pulling me closer.

"Hey baby." He greets kissing my cheek, turning them red. "What are they so happy about?" He laughs and points his thumb to a jumping Mar and Chris.

"Um..How do you feel about a triple date..?" I ask, smiling shyly.

"I feel ecstatic about it." He says "When?"

"Tomorrow." I state and he nods. "But for now I have to get to class." I tell him grabbing my Bio books. He pulls me into a hug, my books pressed against his chest. He kisses my head and walks away towards his speech class but not before turning around and yelling: "See ya at lunch babe."

"Mar!" I shout, trying to break up their scene, "Bio!" She stops jumping and grabs my wrist before dragging me through the halls to Bio class, leaving Chris to walk to her class on the other side of the building.

"So I was thinking that we could put you in something black and red, you look good in that. Your hair should be straight, you wear it in its natural curl all the time. Not that it doesn't look fantastic on you but sometimes you just-" She stops as we get to our desks, right next to each other. There is something on top of it, a folded note. "What's that?" She smiles. "A love letter from Uriah? Aww" She reaches for it but I'm too quick. I snatch it up and unfold it, staring, shocked, at the words on the scrap.

_**Tobias Eaton doesn't chase girls, but he's chasing you.**_

PAGE BREAKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Being an unpopular, ugly little girl I thought that I wouldn't have boy drama. How wrong was I.

I have the hottest boy in school chasing me, I'm dating a super hot guy. I don't know what to do, but Marlene helped my decision a little easier.

"Tris, can I talk to you?" She asks shyly, pushing me towards my locker.

"Yea. whats wrong?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"It's about Uriah, now please don't get mad at me it's just an opinion but I don't think Uriah was meant for you. I'm sorry but you don't seem happy. Your relationship seems off, like your affection is forced. Like you're trying to have a good time." She looks away from me and looks at the posters on the wall. The stupid grade school ones that say things like _Care about yourself and others. _and _ think. saftey first!._

"I'm not mad." I say and she let's out a low sigh. _Am I really that bitchy?_

"Also I heard some rumors going on with Tobias lately."

I try not to bite my lip, so I just roll my eyes. "Oh?"

"He hasn't been flirty lately, I havn't seen him with any other girls and... I just thought you'd like to know, because you have feelings for him."

"Had." I lie. "Had feelings for him."

"Just thought you'd like to know, also Tris? You don't have to date Uriah just to make Chris stop bugging you, she's still gonna bug you. Single or not." She smiles at me. I grab her hand and smile too, dragging her to lunch to meet Uriah.

PAGE BREAKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I found Uriah sitting in the school courtyard after school ended, trying to do his advanced math homework. The winter heat wave was still going strong so my jeans were rolled up and my hoodie was stuffed into my tote bag. I sat down in a chair across from Uriah, and folded my hands on the table. He glances up and gives me a smile smile. "Just a second baby, I got a few more real quick."

I nod. Uriah and I planned to do some kind of 'study date' at my house. I didn't know how it was gonna go. I know how it would go if Tobias was there, but I'm not going to think about that.

Marlene's conversation replaced my thoughts and I wondered why was I dating Uriah? I seriously had feelings for Tobias but I didn't admit them, or show them. What was the reason for all this? Why did I allow this, I didn't feel anything with Uriah like I did with Tobias. That little shock that I felt when Tobias touched me, even slightly. It was like he had a magnetic pull on me when he was around, like I was forced to go to him.

"Tris? Beatrice? B? Trissy? Babe? Baby?" Uriah says, shaking me from my daze. He stands, towering above me with a concerned look on his face. His books are snuggled in the crook of his arm. His hand lays gently on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask innocently, standing up. He drops his hand and smirks at me.

"You worried me for a minute." He says holding out his free hand. " You were in really deep thought. About what Tris?" He asks

"Oh.." I rack my brain for a lie. " The project! What are you doing?"

"Abortion." He affirms.

"Supporting or opposing?" I repeat the line he said to me when he asked about my report. He catches on and smiles. I grab his hand and lead him to my car.

"Both." I furrow my brows.

"How so?"

"Well I'm opposing because it's wrong to kill a human being. I don't care if you're sixteen or 45 it's wrong, it's like you're murdering an inoccent person. But I'm also supporting because once a woman was preganant but the baby died in her stomache but because abortion was illegal there she had to push the dead baby out, but she also died while having the dead baby."

"I see your point." I nod and get into my car, starting it.

"Yea." He says lamely and we sit in comfortable silence while I drive home.

Page breakXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So what is your favorite book?" Uriah asks as we sit on my bed, doing home work.

"Harry potter. It's just the thought of magic that makes it so good. I mean, we live such boring ordinary lives that it is so entertaining reading about somebody elses amazing, fantasy life. It makes you want to be a wizard." I defend my books.

He laughs and stares down at problem number 15 on his notebook paper. "That's what all books are like, they are there to make you want to be somebody else. Live somebody elses life. Your life could be just as amazing, you're just comparing it to the fiction."

"I guess you're right, but my life is boring. I mean, when am I going to be anything more exciting than a wizard?"

"Everybodies life is worth reading, because everybodies life is different in a way. You just don't think so. Come on, you could write a book about dating me!" He exclaims.

I start to laugh. "We were having a great heart-to-heart conversation and you have to ruin it like that." I exclaim and use hand gestures.

"That would be an amazing book." Uriah says leaning towards me, He kissed me on the cheek, but I didn't let him stop there. I turned my head and pressed my lips against his.

His lips were so soft that I wondered if he used chapstick. Seriously, nobody has perfect lips naturally. He porobably felt disgusted by mine, they probably felt like a lizard or a snake, all scaly.

But if he did, he didn't show it. His hand moved up my arm and rested on my shoulder, pulling me a bit closer. We sat there, on my bed, and kissed for a few minutes but my cell phone started blasting Womanizer by Britney spears, which meant that Tobias was calling, once again.

Uriah pulled back and stared at my phone on my night stand, I made a quick grab for it and pressed 'Ignore' and slammed it back down.

Uriah raised an eyebrow at me, then my phone, then back at me. "Ignoring someone?" He asks.

"Well...um yeah, kinda" I stutter.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk?"

"Postive."

Then he leaned back into me and crushed his lips on my, hard. I was taken by suprise but then I started to kiss back. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. I pulled us down so he was hovering above, our books and papers scattered to the floor as we continued.

He wasn't trying to grab my boob, he hadn't slid his hand up my shirt, and he didn't attempt to unzip my jeans.

Uriah didn't try to do anything risky. I had a feeling I would have to make all the big moves, like loosening the buttons buttons on his shirt. Which I did.

For an instant I wondered if he was hesitating because of me. Because I wasn't attractive or filled out with curves or anything. That he didn't want the big things-but he did of course, he's a teenage boy.- he was just being a gentlemen. Taking it slow and trying not to make me uncomfotable.

He slid his shirt off and I marveled his 6 pack, just like Tobias's but...in someway better. He slid off my shirt next, slowly and gently.

It was nice. Not rough or hard like Tobias's way. But it somehow reminded me of me and Tobias's last time. Slow and gentle, just like now.

He kissed slowly down my neck and I reached for the zipper of his jeans. His lips moved behind my ear and then whispered: "Tris, are you sure?"

"Positive." I whispered back, as he kissed me on the mouth again, light and chaste but full of meaning.

His hands were about to reach for my bra clasp when I heard a bang from downstairs, like a door slamming. I found it weird because Mom wouldn't be back till 10, and dad was at a conference an hour away and would be back by tomorrow.

Uriah shot up but I pulled him back down. "Ignore it, was probably nothing." I whispered and he continued to kiss me reaching back for my bra clasp when somebody knocked on my bedroom door.

"Beatrice?"

Uriah and I jumped up and just as our necks snapped to the door, it swung open.

Tobias Eaton stared back at us, frozen in the doorway.

Page breakXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed quietly. Uriah and I franticly untangled ourselves and he got off the bed and picked up his shirt, blushing scarlet. "Tobias what the hell! How did you get in here?" I demand.

"The door was unlocked. You didn't answer when I knocked, now I can see why." His dark blue eyes burned eyes into Uriah, who now had I shirt on. His expession went from shock quickly dissolving into disgust.

"But _what_ are you doing here?" I ask, feeling a sudden surge of anger course through me, touching my toes to my head. I stood up and covered my almost-naked upper body.

"You wouldn't answer your phone." Tobias muttered. "I was worried but now I can see, you're doing just fine." He glared at Uriah for a moment before looking back to me. "My mistake." He adds bitterly.

Now he was the one who looked angry, angry and hurt.

I looked over at Uriah, his shirt buttoned and his stare was casted at his feet.

"Hey?" He looks up at me. "I'll be right back okay?"

He nodded.

I pushed Tobias into the hallway with one hand on his chest, the other shut the door behind us. "God Tobias." I hiss leading us down the stairs, towards the foyer. "I knew you were a perv but watching me? This isn't some real life porn."

I'd assume he's say something arrogant and cocky, or maybe just tease me the way he always did. But he just gave me a serious expression. Not at all I expected.

"So. You and Uriah are together now?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer. "We are."

"When?"

"I don't think that is any of your business Eaton." I jab, trying to make this conversation normal. Well normal between us.

"Right, sorry." He sounded awkward. So different to the smooth and confident Tobias I was used to.

"Why are you here Tobias?"

"I told you, I got worred. You've been avoiding me for the past few weeks at school. When you didn't answer my call I thought it had something to do with your mom. I came to make sure you were okay."

A wave of guilt washed over me. "That's sweet." I murmur. "But I'm fine. Mom is getting help, she said sorry. so..."

"So you weren't going to tell me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I care!" He yells. His words crashed into me like a speeding car. "I've been worried about you since you left my house 2 weeks ago! You didn't even say why you left! What was I supposed to assume, that you be alright?"

"God." I whisper. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I'm worrying about you, and you're fucking that pretentious little-!"

"Hey!" I yell. "Don't bring Uriah in to this."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asks quietly.

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Don't lie!" Tobias hisses. "You've been doing everything you can to stay away from me, you don't answer my texts or calls, you don't look at me at school, and you practically sprint down the hall if you see me coming."

"I was practicing for track next year." I shrug.

He gives me a look. "Even when you hated me, you didn't act like that. You might threaten to stab me, but you never-"

"I still hate you." I snarl. "You're infuriating! You act like I owe you something. I'm sorry I made you worry Tobias, but I just can't be around yoou anymore. You helped me from my problems for a while, and I appreciate that, but I have to face reality. I can't keep running away.

"But that is exactly what you're doing right now." Tobias hisses. "You're running away.

I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend Tris," He says "You're smarter than that, and so am I. Well something finally caught up with you, but you're just running away again. Onlly, he"- Tobias points to my bedroom door- "Is your escape this time." He took a step towards me, forcing me to crane my neck up to try to see his face. "Admit it Beatrice."

"Admit what?" I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest. Relizing that I don't have a shirt on.

" That you're running away from _me._" He tells me. "You realized you're in love with me and you ran away because it scared the shit out of you."

That was ridiculous, or atleast I wish it were ridiculous. "Get over yourself Tobias. This isn't a damn soap opera."

"You know it's true."

"Even if it is," I snap. "What does it matter? You could sleep with anybody Tobias. So what if I walk away? So what if I have feelings for you? I was just a screw to you! You would never actually commit to me. You could never commit to anyone, but especially not to me. You don't even find me attractive."

"Bullshit." He growls, His eyes on mine as he steps closer to me again.

He was so close. My back was pressed against the wall and Tobias stood inches away from me. It had only been 2 weeks but it felt like ages since we'd been in this kind proximity. A shiver ran up my spine as I remembered the way his hands felt on me. The way he always made me feel wanted, not alone. His magnetic pull. Did he? Did he find me attractive?

"How can you find me attractive Tobias? When you have so many other girls hanging off you like a coat on a coat hanger." I spit. "You put me down _all the time._" I hiss the last part through gritted teeth. "How I would look so much better if I had less attractive friends. Like the way I think of myself doesn't hurt my self estemee enough."

"I didn't-" He stares at his shoes for a moment, I could tell he felt guilty. "Tris, I'm sorry." He looked into my eyes again. "I didn't mean-" He reached out to touch mee.

"Don't, Don't you dare touch me." I snap shrugging away from him and stepping away from the wall. I was not going to let him have power here. "Just stop, Tobias."

It didn't matter if some part of him found me attractive. The didn't change things. I was just another girl he slept with.

"I didn't mean anything to you." I whisper.

"Then why am I here?" He demands, turning to face me again. "Why the hell am I here then Beatrice?"

"I'll tell you why, I'll tell you why just like I did a few weeks ago. Your parents leave you alone, so you fill your life with meaningless flings. With girls you'll never have anything serious with-girls who worship you- so that they don't abadon you like your family did. You're only here is because you can't take the thought of somebody walking away from you. Your sensitive ego can't handle that, and its easier to make me miss you then to make your parents come home."

He stared at me with a clenched jaw, a vein in his neck jutting out. His hands were folded into fists.

"Did I hit the mark, Tobias?" I spit. "Do I get you as well as you think you know me?"

He glared at me for a few seconds before stepping back. "Fine. If that's how you want it then I'll go."

"Yeah." I say innocently. "You should,"

He stormed out of the house, gone. Hopefully gone for good.

**I'm not gonna lie, this toke me about 4 hours to write.**

**can we get 200 reviews before I end this story? Hmmm?**

**Make it a personal challenge. Go head:)**

**My mom was talking about that book discussion thing(City of Bones), she had to sign something because the library lady didn't think it was apprpriate book for me because of incest and I threw a full on tantrum. I was yelling, defending my fandoms. **

**I seriously haven't updated my other story in a month..Opss**

**WHO'S READY FOR THE PERCY JACKSON MOVIE TOMORROW? Nobody..just me? Okay.**

**Bye best friends.**

**~M**


	18. Chapter 18

_Theme song- Two is better than one~ Boys like girls_

**Who wants another rant? MEEEEEEEE. Admit, you want it too.**

**Alot of your past reviews for this story were something like 'You're killing me update please!' and 'I'm gonna cry' and I felt bad like **_**Aww I don't wanna make you guys cry or kill yourselves..**_

**I just wanna say sorry for making you guys wait I started school on the 20th and I moved up to a higher school so I have no idea where anything is and I have so much locker problems and I'm starting some more sports and hopefully clarinet lessons, I still have band too. School comes before anything guys, I really wanted to update earlier but I just didn't have time! I will most likely updating my stories every weekend when I have time, or when we don't have school. I will try every free moment I can.**

**But also, back to reviews, I got some...Let's call them bitchy comments. I will be calling you out on these, you aren't going unoticed**

_**anon**_

_**ya know you can just tell us if you're stopping the story...**_

**First, I'm gonna try not to bitchy about some of these.**

**Second, Why the **_**fuck**_** would I stop I story 3 chapters before the end and without warning you. Use fucking common sense people or else you are gonna get called out and look like an idiot.**

_**div4795**_

_**Bleh gonna stop checking...no updates**_

**I'm gonna be bitchy about this one. **

**Div4795, do you think I am wounded from reading that. You probably think I'm sitting in a pool of tears because you said. If you are gonna stop checking then whatever, I really don't care. I write these stories for prue happiness for the readers not for reviews or favorites or whatever so If one person stops checking in on my stories it's not my lose, it's yours. You are losing a 'good story' to read (If you even think it's good).**

**Bitch I have been busyyyyyy, I can't wait on you hand and foot and update every single fucking second of every single fucking day. I have another life that is very fucking busy. You try doing 6 fucking pages of homework each night, read for 30 minutes, practice clarinet, take a shower and occasionally a pee break, get atleast 8 hours of sleep, AND update a mother fucking story off your tiny little growing brain. It's fucking hard. And stressfull.**

**Get off my fucking back, when I update I update. You're lucky I am fucking updating at all!**

**Okay enough.**

**Time for the chapter or whatever.**

**I literally think I am in love with someone. He was in love with me and asked me out a bunch of times but I said no and now...I think I love him...**

**I'm so confused. What is life?**

**Haven't seen City of Bones yet because everything is a mother fucker.**

**Chapter whatever-the-fuck-chapter-it-is.**

**Fri...dayyy?**

Have you ever just watched the sun set? Like, you just sat and thought while watching the sun go down under the trees, the sun's last light gleamed beautifully on the pond I was sitting in front of. I could see the trees mirror off the water, the water. It looked exactly like the color of Tobias's eyes.

I thought about that the whole time, Tobias's eyes.

The emotions that run through them. Hurt, suprise, shocked, and how they crinkle at the edges when he smiles. Not just the cocky, aroggant smirk or sexy grin but a real smile. The smile that only I can produce from him, nobody else.

I sat next to a grave.

The grave was stone and cold and it shined with a thin layer of ice. The front was engraved with my brother's name and the day he died.

I was surrond by other graves too, but I only focused on the one I was leaning against.

"Caleb, I know you've been in love. What's it like? Am I in love?" I tell the silent grave.

"How are you and Susan up there?" I say looking up towards the darkening sky. "Can you get married and have kids in heaven? Am I an Aunt yet Caleb?"

I look down towards the lake, the beauty of the grey graveyard. With its black, pointed fences squeezing the perimeter. The dead grass and the red roses laying out on a few other graves.

The lake is a dark blue, with a dark brown bridge going across it and crossing another way towards a little island in the middle of the lake with a small willow tree.

Caleb and I used to come and play here, running around the lake and chasing each other across the bridge. We never knew we were running on graves, I always picked up the flowers and said 'Who would waste such pretty flowers?' Caleb would yell at me to put the down because stealing was wrong. We always ended up under the tree on the island, waiting for the stars to pop out before we walk home.

It was so weird at first not coming here with Caleb but coming here to meet a dead, buried Caleb. Bloody and wounded dumped into a hole and not able to breathe. On his funeral day I was not understanding how he died, I just thought he was sleeping. I tried to dig him back up, getting my black dress splattered with mud.

"You probably think I'm a whore Caleb, I wouldn't blame you." I shrug and lean my head against the cold stone. "I think I'm a whore."

He doesn't reply. "Is love a real thing Caleb? Is there such thing as loving someone other than your parents or friends? Like real love." I ask him so many questions, I wonder if he acually answers I just can't here him.

"I don't know if I'm in love. I don't know who to choose." I sigh and brush the ice chips of the corner of the grave.

"Could I be happy big brother? Could I be in love?" I ask and push my head from the grave running my hand over year he died. 1992-2006.

"It's been 7 years." I whisper. "I don't know how you can stay all cramped u-" I stop as I hear my phone blast an Imagine Dragons song.

I jump and reach for my phone in my front coat pocket. My frozen finger grip the phone and flip it open, "Hello?"

"Tris!" Christina shrieks. I pull the phone away from my ear, "Where are you? We have everything ready get your ass over here!"

"Where are you?" I question.

"Your house of course." She giggles.

"_Jesus_." I whisper.

"What?"

"Great!" I recover, sighing. "I'll be right over to get ready with you guys." I say shutting the phone before she gets a word in.

I get up and brush the dirt off my pants, laying a single flower on Caleb's grave before walking away.

PAGE BREAKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_My room was hit with a Forever 21 and Sephora tornado,_ is my first thought as I open the door to my tiny room.

Christina and Marlene are squeezed on my bed texting on their IPhones, dressed in Victoria Secret sweatpants and plain tank tops. jackets and dresses are strewn all over my desk, floor, and covering what space is left on my bed, makeup products are coating my whole dresser and a few lipsticks I can see are peaking out from under furniture.

Chris looks up from her phone as I open the door and look around, She squeals "Finally!" She jumps up and tosses her phone on my bed softly. "I can't wait to make you sexy-" She coughs and finishes "Not that you aren't already Just-"

I smile and hold my hands up, "Do whatever you want." She claps her hands and the door bell rings.

"I'll be right back." I say turning towards the door.

"I'll be in the shower Okay Tris?" She asks and grabs a robe from the hook by my closet. I nod and walk out of my room with Marlene following behind me.

I unlock the front door and am ambushed with a vase of lilac roses in a vase. "Are you Beatrice Prior?" A woman says behind the roses.

"Yes." I say hesitantly. She hands me the roses and says, "You're one lucky girl, your boyfriend must really love you. Sign here." I give the flowers to Mar and sign the clip board.

"Have a nice day." I wave and shut the door, locking it, as the woman steps off the porch.

"Uriah's so sweet." I coo as I walk up the steps with Mar and the roses trailing behind.

"Tris, They aren't from Uriah." Marlene says as we get into the kitchen.

"What?" I ask as she sits them on the counter, "Of course they are, who else would they be from?" I know the answer.

"Tobias." She says reaching in the roses and pulling out an envelope, the name _Beatrice_ writen on it. I groan and grab it from here.

My eyes widen as I read it, Mar following along.

_Dear Tris,_

_Since you seem to run away from when I get near you at school and as I recall, the sound of my voice makes you think suicidal thoughts I thought writing a letter to you would be the best option._

_I wanted to tell you that I have contacted my parents and they are heading home next week to talk with me and Charlotte._

_I would be lying if I said that you didn't give me the courage to do that, you did. I would also be lying if I said that you didn't turn me around into a better person, you also did that._

_There is something about you Tris. Something that makes me _want _to write sappy, pour-my-heart-out love letters._

_But only you._

_It's only you that stands up to me and says the things that everyone else is too scared to say, you don't act like the other girls that swoon about my charm. You treat me exactly like myself. Like my cocky, arrogant, teenage self. I love how you talk down to me. I'm trying to change myself for you._

_I'm chasing you Beatrice Prior because I think I'm falling in love with you._

_I know you won't admit it now but sooner or later you're going to say it to yourself and I'll be here waiting._

_You know where to find me when you figure it out,_

_Tobias Eaton._

_P.S I know you're rolling your eyes right now but I don't care. Honestly, it's always been a turn on._

I read it over, two times, five times, twelve times until Marlene breaks the silence. "Remeber how you said that Tobias wouldn't like you the same way?" I nod, "Well you're right. He doesn't like you."

I give her a strange look as she smiles and says, "He loves you."

I drop the letter and lean my elbows against the marble counter top, putting my face into my hands. I groan loudly as Marlene pats my back. "I don't see what the problem is Tris! You like him he _loves_ you, Go for it!"

"The problem is Mar," I say into my hands. "Tobias is a playboy."

"Beatrice Prior." She snatches her hand from my back and stamps her foot, "You know damn well that Tobias has changed, You made him change god dammit! Now stop acted so boo-who about all this! Tobias likes you and you like him but you think the whole fucking world is ending!"

I look up from my hands and stare at her, Marlene's always been a sucker for love. I then fix my gaze on the lilac roses in the glass vase next to me. "Why lilac?"

"I know the answer to that." Marlene whispers. "Purple roses have been known to convey never ending love"

"Oh god!" I moan, going back to my hands. "What am I going to do!"

"Your going to go get ready for the triple date, then you can choose which boy you can't live without." She turns and leaves me alone in the kitchen. I slide to the hard, tile floor. _The one I can't live without._

Page-mother fucking- breakXxXxXxX

I step into Club Divergent holding Uriah's hand, the ridiculous neon lights blasting around us with that horrible music playing, not the greatest date.

My eyes automaticlly search the bar for Tobias, he's always here on Friday.

I find him by the bar surronded by girls, he looks uncomfortable and trys to shoo them away but they just take it for a sign to get closer. I smirk as we make eye contact and he gives me a pleading look then glares at Uriah. I drop Uriah's hand like it was on fire, and look away from Tobias and try to find a both.

It was hard trying to walk through the crowds in my outfit. Christins managed to get me into four inch heels with only a few bite marks and a small lilac mini dress because of those damn roses.

I lead us over to a both at the oppisite end of where Tobias sits, but I can still seem him from where we sit.. stalker much?

I can't help but keep staring at him... and staring at him. He swats the girls that try to flirt with him away, and he glances in our direction, mostly glaring at Uriah.

His eyes are so pretty, and his hair.. oh man his hair is like dark chocolate. He's literally perfect. He loves me, he's perfect, and I'm running away from him. For what reason?

I look at Uriah, He's perfect too. Funny, hot, but I don't feel the things I feel with Tobias with him. There's no connection. I see his lips moving but I don't hear anything.

I shake my head, "What?"

He laughs, "Do you wanna dance?" he holds out a hand to me.

"O-Okay.." I take his hand and follow him out of the booth, onto the dance floor.

I feel like I'm betraying Tobias when I dance with Uriah, I leave a good six inches between us and try not to stare at Tobias, but It's quite hard if you ask me.

Uriah and I dance in a slow rythm against the face paced music, until he sighs and drops his hands. He stops dancing and looks at me, I look at the floor until-

"Go to him Tris." I look up shocked.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"Go to Tobias." He says.

"There's nothing going on with me and Tobias, Uriah." I say quitely.

"I know that there's nothing going on with you and Tobias, but I think that you want something to be going on." He starts. "I see the way you guys look at each other, I heard the conversation on accident the other day too. Go to him Tris."

"What about you?" I ask him

"I'll be fine, you just go and make everything perfect again, I'll move on. I'm not gonna stop anyone from being in love." He shoos me away and I walk slowly towards Tobias, and fall.

**AWW baby dolls, this chapter took like 6 hours to write.**

**My parents are having a party and I'm just sitting in my cave (aka my room) being ani-social. stealin all your food..**

**AHHHHH CITY OF BONES TRAILER.**

**sorry I had to stop and fangirl for a minute because a comercial just came on.**

**I have problems.**

**Byeeeee**

**~M**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Theme song- The only expection~ Paramore,**_

**You lucky bitches get an update today!**

**Guess what duckies? I'M POSTING A NEW STORYY! hopefully today.**

**Here's the summary-**

_**In the year of 1860**_** (NOT PART OF SUMMARY- not sure if I'm gonna do 1860 or 1901) **_**Tris Prior is princess of the land Dauntless. She wears red in a world of black, and is forced to do a job that kept her alive. She is required to marry Tobias Eaton, who is willing to do anything to be with her. But when he finds out a deadly secret of hers, will he take the risk to be with her **__**forever?**_

**This is not 'red riding hood' bitches, I just thought...red is the color of blood:) *creepy facee* Horror romance, thinking of calling it **_**deadly little secret **_** or **_**bloody little secret.**_

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**1 MORE TO GOOOO!**

**Chapter 19 I'm guessing..**

**Still Friday..**

People say when something bad or embarrasing happens time go slows, not for me. It was as fast as a Mom on Black Friday in Old Navy.

"God dammit." I grunt. My four-inch heeled foot twists as I try to get onto the bar's levitated surface. My heel spins awkwardly and I tumble down onto the step, ready to feel the hardwood floor hit my face and make my nose bleed, but none of that comes. Thank god.

Warm arms wrap around my waist and pull my up from the floor, Tobias plants me into a bar stool and props my foot onto his lap, he sits in a stool next to me, trying to unbuckle my shoe.

"Well Beatrice, It seems like you are falling for me too. Literally." He looks up from my shoe and grins. He gets it undone and lifts my foot up a little to get the rest of the shoe off, I hiss in pain.

"You're such a bitch, Tobias." I sneer as he sets my foot back down carefully, but I still can feel pain surge through my foot.

He looks up at me with concern etching his features. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." I give him a sarcastic smile.

He ignores me and twists my foot gently, trying to stretch it. I press my hands to my mouth firmly, trying not to scream outloud considering we are in a public place. "It's probably just a sprain. It doesn't seem broken or factured." He tells me.

"Let's have hope." I pant, gripping onto the bar counter in pain.

"Yes. Hope is good. Tris I-" He grinned wickedly. "I knew you'd give in sooner or later." He rubbed my ankle gently, slowly going up my calf, then my thigh and back down again. I didn't stop him, it felt good. His touch sent tingles. "So, are you finally going to admit that you love me?"

"First of all," I began. "I don't _love _you. I love my family and Marlene, and Christina. Romantic love takes years to develop. So I don't love you. But I will admit though, I've thought a lot about you lately and I definitely have feelings for you. But I think I might.. be able to love you.."

Tobias smirked. "So you don't hate me?" He asks hopefully, I hate to make him happy.

"Of course I still hate you dumbass. I probably will most the time."

He drops my foot gently, feeling stronger already. "God, I've missed you." He leans towards me to kiss me but I put a open hand infront of his face before he can.

"You're not getting into my pants tonigt, asshole." He sits back down looking disappointed. "We are going to take this into a normal, relationship. We are not going to be fucking eachother every second of every fucking day. We are going to be taking this very slowly. I will tell you when you can kiss me, or touch me. I will most likely be a bitch most of the time, and try to find a reason to yell at you. Don't be surprised if you get a drink poured on you from time to time. You're just going to have to deal with it, because I'm not changing for you or anyone else and I-" I was cut of by Tobias Lips crashing onto mine, pausing me mid-rant. Before I have time to react he pulls away with a proud smile on his face. He jumps back onto the bar stool and takes my hand but I snatch it away.

"You Ass!" I yell, pushing him away. "Kissing me to shut me up? God, you're so obnoxious. I could just throw something at you right now." I spat at him and roll my eyes.

His face lights up with a big grin, I now recall him telling me I'm sexy when I'm mad. I roll my eyes again. "Excuse me Eric!" Tobias calls to the bartender. "I think Tris wants Cherry Coke."

Despite my best efforts I smile. He wasn't perfect, or remotley close, for that matter but neither was I. We both were pretty fucked up. Somehow, though that made everything more exciting. Yeah it started out sick and twisted and now it ended up being this but, that's reality. Escape from it is impossible so why not embrace it?

Tobias took my hand in his and laced our fingers together, placing a kiss on the back of my hand. "You look beautiful tonight, Tris."

**Kinda short but... atleast you got it...**

**I think I might post the last chapter today...lucky fuckers.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!**

**~M**


	20. Chapter 20- The End

_**Theme song- All about us~ He is we**_

**On June 10 2013 I posted my first story ever on for the Divergent catergory, the story was called **_**meant to be**_**. It was literally the worst story in the planet, so pleaseee... DON'T go and read it...**

**I wanted to write stories, that I myself would want to read. **

**On June 20 2013 exactly 10 days after I published **_**meant to be**_** I post a new story that I would like to call my best story so far. That story was called **_**unexpected.**_** I based the story off of one of my favorite books, called The Duff.**

**After 1 or 2 chapters into **_**unexpected**_** I wanted to stop the story, I was a new writer and I thought the story was going terribly. I wanted to just focus on **_**meant to be**_** and soon the sequel **_**remade.**_**, which is currently stopped because I have writers block.**

**I didn't get many reviews, even though I don't care about those. I don't write asking for reviews or favorites. I write for happiness. I just didn't think I was getting many readers that were enjoing this story.**

**I soon saw that people really did love this story, and people were enjoying this story. My reviews climbed high, same with my follows and favorites. Now look where I am today! I'm at 300 reviews guys! That's way more than I asked, my goal at the beginning of this story was 50...**

**Of course I will never be as good as a lot of authors on here like favorite5, annades49800, or ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt, ect. and yea I get tons of mean reviews but I don't let those things get me down.**

**I love you guys so much, you have no idea.**

**This is the **_**Unexpected **_** burial ceromoney. Say your prayers and leave your roses here...**

**Enjoy the last chapter guys.**

**I dedicate this chapter to each and every one of you little butterscotches. I love you...**

**NO MORE TO GO.**

**Chapter 20. Epilogue.**

**Sorry if it's bad.. I just want to get it over with!**

**4 years later.**

Tobias held my hair back as I threw up the rest of my breakfast into the toliet bowl, in the third floor bathroom of our masion apartment on campus.

The bathroom was clean and white, my puking looked quite alien in the scrubbed room.

"That's it, tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctors." Tobias declares, letting go of my hair. I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand and slouch down against the white wall of the bathroom.

"Tobias, you're taking this too seriously. I'm fine!" I protest. "I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me. Stop making a fuss." I cross my arms stubbornly as he slids down next to me.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen." He whispers, playing with my hair. My anger dies down, the feel of his hands calms me. What would I do without him?

"Everything's fine." I intwine our fingers together, and smile shyly at him. "I assure I'm not going to die." _Far from that._

"I can tell you're hiding something from me." He narrows his eyes at me, I avert my gaze. "I'll get it out of you soon enough."

His eyes surf over our interlaced hands to my shoulder. He gently takes his hand out of mine and runs a index finger over my shoulder. "I didn't know you had a tattoo there. Did you just get it done?"

I laugh, "That's quite surprising considering you've seen me naked plenty of times."

"Well, I wasn't focusing on your shoulder Tris." He winks at me.

He runs his finger over my tattoo again. I got it done when I was 16, when Mom first opened her shop. It was the date of Caleb's birthday, and death. Mom has a matching one.

"It's sweet." He whispers.

"Yes, death is really sweet Tobias." I roll my eyes.

He scoffs. "You can't take anything seriously. We almost had a real moment there and you had to ruin it with your sarcasm." I roll my eyes again. "You're ridiculous."

I get up gently, shaking off his hand. I turn and walk out of the bathroom, kitchen, living room, and finally into the foyer. I grab my coat and open the door.

"Where are you going?" I turn to Tobias standing in the foyer, looking like a sad puppy.

"The graveyard. Coming?"

_Pagey fucking breaky. pagey fucking _

The graveyard still looked the same. Gray, glooming, dying flowers spread around the dead grass. It was really a lovely place if you look past the death. And darkness.

_Never mind it was depressing._

I was perched next to Caleb's grave, stroking the cold stone. "It's been 4 years Caleb. Sorry."

He didn't accept my appolgy, not like I expected him to. "I'm in college now. Did you know that? I live with my _boyfriend_, Tobias. I hope you would have liked him if you met him. I kinda like him myself.

I bet you would have been that overprotected brother. The one that shoots the boyfriend, and quizzes them. Yeah I can pictuere that." I laugh to myself.

"Where ever life takes me Caleb," I take a deep breath. "I want you to be there, if you can."

"Me too." A voice says and slids down next to me. He pats the grave like a dog and says, "How's it going Caleb?"

He's holding a McDonalds bag with him, I have the urge to snatch it out of his hands and take it all for myself. He notices me drooling over the bag and snickers.

"I got you Mcdonalds by the way Tris." his eyes have a humorous glint in them.

"Yeah, I see. Can I have?" I give him my best puppy eyes, they always work. He painfully looks away and shakes his head, I glare.

"Give. Me. The. Bag. Tobias." I grit my teeth, My hormones flaring. His eyes widen and he hands me the bag quickly.

_I win._

_Last pagey fucking breaky ever for the story;(_

I sip my water slowly, sitting from my perch on the kitchen counter I watch Tobias getting hit on by another girl. I laugh silently as the girl practically sits on his lap on the couch.

Red solo cups half filled with some type of alcohol surrond me, but I don't dare touch or drink one. Passed out bodies lay all over the floor, chairs, and even under our kitchen table. Which is now being used for beer pong.

I laugh and shake my head when Tobias sends a pleading glance over my way, the girl runs a fake finger nail down his clothed chest. I laugh as I hear him say, "Um.. I have.. A girlfriend." He says uncomfortably as the girl moves closer, not getting the point.

The old Tobias would have jumped the girl right then and there on the couch, but the new Tobias is very commited to me. Which is why I love watching him skirm when some slut hits on him.

_Wow I'm evil..._

Tobias puts his hands in prayer position while the girl dangles off him, not even nticing his pleading. I give up, capping my water bottle and placing it on the counter I skip over there.

I push the girl away and sit on Tobias lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing his nose. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. The girl huffs, and glares at us.

Who's this slut?" She asks Tobias.

"Oh sweetie don't talk about yourself like that! It can't be good for self-esteem." I smirk as she tries to process that.

She shakes her head and tries again, "We were in the middle of a conversation!"

"Acually you were in the middle of groping him, he was being uncomfortable." I smile. "Now fuck off." I give her the finger and she squeals, jumping up and skittering away.

"You are my savior." Tobias sighs and places his head on my back, electricity passes through my body, and I shiver from the reaction. "Go somewhere with me?" He says looking up from my back.

"I'm not having sex with you tonight." I state and he just laughs.

"I didn't mean the bed, atleast not then." He winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, I guess..." I hesitate. He just grabs my hand.

"The graveyard?" I ask him, letting go of his hand I walk ahead, farther in. It didn't look like the graveyard though, It was bright and...happy?

Little lights hang in the big tree, like fireflys. Illuminating the gray-ness. The water didn't look gray or murky it looked bright blue, it was so pretty I wonder if the dead bodies appreciate the nice decorations.

"The graveyard?" I repeat and turn towards him, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugs, "I thougt your brother might like to see this."

"See w-" I start to say but he grabs my hand and drags me to the middle of the 3-way bridge.

"Dance with me?" He asks, bringing me close. Butterflies come alive in my stomach. I blush.

"No music.." I point out. "And I can't dance." I say letting go of his hand.

"Give me your hand." He commands and I put my hand back in his, He draws me closer.

He spins me around slowly and I close my eyes. I can't dance! "I won't let you fall Beatrice." He laughs. "Give it a try."

We some-what dance for a few minutes, "This is kinda cute, I guess." I say.

"You guess?" Tobias looks down at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Well we are surronded... by dead corpses.." I say slowly.

"Besides that." He laughs, "Beatrice?"

"Yes Toby?" I feel his smile.

"Beatrice?" He repeats and let's go of my hand, "I love you so much you know that right?"

"Of course I do Silly." I giggle.

He kneels down and my hands automaticaly go to my open mouth, "Toby?" I squeak.

"Beatrice Prior. I love you, and I will always love. I will never stop loving you I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because without you... my life would be horrible."

I don't answer, I just stare at him in shock and excitment as he pulls out a velvet box and opens it up revealing a golden ring with a three small white diamonds. It might of looked small but that thing was probably pretty expensive.

"Tris, say something please." Tobias says, looking nervous.

I take a deep breathe. "Tobias you complete Idiot!" I scream, but I am still smiling. "Why would you spend that much on me, I am not worth it! You such a dumbass! Oh my god!"

He smiles and stands up, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Of course a yes, dumbass!" I squeal as he places the ring on my finger.

He catches me in a quick kiss and hugs my body to his. "Umm Toby.." I say nervously.

"Yes Beatrice?" He says, petting my hair.

"Since you told me what you were hiding, probably for months 'cause you're a sissy," He tries to protest. "I thought I should tell you something."

"Mhhhh.." He replies.

"I'm pregnant."

He tenses, "Exuse me?"

"I'm pregnant. You obviously forgot to use protection once or twice.." I add.

He let's go and backs up from me, leaning against thee bridge railing. "Pregant?"

"Pregant." I comfirm.

"Pregant?"

"Pregnant."

"Preg-"

"Yes Tobias I'm fucking pregant!" I finish.

"Pregnant..." He smiles and picks me up, spinning me around unexpectedly. I squeal and he yells, "She's pregnant!"

"She's pregnant with my child!" He screams, setting me down! "She's going to birth my baby!"

I laugh, "I'm gonna be a father!" He screams loudly.

A voice interrupts our celebration, "Congrats! Now shut the fuck up!" A man from a close house shouts. I cover my mouth with my hand, giggling. Tobias doesn't care, he keeps dancing.

He stops and pulls me into his chest, putting his chin on my head, I intwine our fingers together. "We're gonna be a family, Mrs. almost Beatrice Eaton."

"That's right Mr. Toby Eaton." I laugh and look down at our tattoed wrists, our intertwined hands. Mine says _Toby. _His says _Beatrice._

_Toby and Beatrice._

_The nicknames we hate._

**Well the Fucking end.**

**Wasn't that a lovely ending, I'd like to think so.**

**BTW I saw City of Bones and OMFG amazzinggg.**

**I got shushed by this woman like 3 times, I might have given her the finger.. I am such a fucker.**

**It was so amazing, I started crying... crying!**

**Well this is the end of the story... depressing right, you will never see this story updated ever again..**

**It is now completed... **

**gone.. forever...**

**done..**

**just...ended.**

**I love you guys to the moon and back... I love you guys so much.**

**I love you.**

**I love you.**

**I love you more than food... wait...no...**

**I just love you,**

**so much.**

**So fuckingggg muchhh...**

**Until my next story...**

**~M**


End file.
